Secret Life
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Everyone has a secret. You'd be surprised what they are. Featuring songs by various artists. I don't own any of these songs. Genre and rating may change WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. NOT FOR READERS UNDER THIRTEEN
1. Anakin Wants to Know

_For this FF, I thought I'd do something a little different._

One day, Anakin and Ahsoka were on a little vacation because Ahsoka got hurt in a battle. They overdid how badly she was hurt so they'd have more time with each other. They were on Alderaan at their secret cottage in the forest sitting by the lake.

"Anakin, I've been meaning to ask you something," Ahsoka said.

"Really? And what would that be, Snips?" Anakin asked as he put his arm around her.

"How did you find this place any way?" she asked.

"Well, a few years ago before I met you, me and Obi-Wan got into an argument. I don't remember what we were arguing about or what he said that made me upset. When he said that, I took my fighter and just flew away. I didn't know where I was going, but I just needed to get away. I was running low on fuel, so I stopped at the nearest planet which happened to be Alderaan. When I entered the atmosphere, I crashed in this forest, miles away from any city or town, so no one heard the crash. I walked through the forest trying to get to the nearest town while I saw the cottage. I thought someone was there and could help me, but no one was. I decided to stay in the cottage for a few days to get my head together. From that day on, I made it my own little hideaway," he explained.

"Wow, so maybe one day I should fly away & find a little hideout of my own," she joked.

"If you do, I'll be very lonely," he replied as he kissed her forehead.

"Yea. And we both know how you get when you're lonely," she giggled.

"Do you really plan on leaving me," he asked.

"Of course not. I love you too much to hurt you like that," she answered. Just as they leaned in to kiss each other, Ahsoka's comlink went off.

"Could you excuse me for a moment? I really need to take this," she said as she got up.

"Yea, go ahead," he said as she headed towards the cottage. He wondered who kept calling her all the time. Every time someone called her, she had to leave. Anakin was getting suspicious. When she came out a few minutes later, she just stood over him looking down at him.

"Anakin?" she softly said. He turned & looked at her.

"Let me guess, you have to go?" he said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry, Ani. Something just came up," she said as she kneeled behind him and put her hands around his neck.

"Ahsoka, tell me this. Where do you keep disappearing to?" he asked in a suspicious tone as he turned around to face her.

"I wish I could tell you, Ani, but I can't. I'm sorry," she said sadly as she kissed his cheek and left. He heard her fighter take off. He wondered where she kept going & why she couldn't tell him. He wanted to find out and he had an idea of how to find out. He went to his fighter and headed for Corasaunt. When he arrived at the temple, he went looking for Tom who he thought could help him. He found Tom wandering the halls.

"Hey, Tom. You got a minute?" he asked as he approached him.

"Sure. What do you need Master Skywalker?" Tom replied.

"You've known Ahsoka longer than I have and I know she still tells you everything, right?" he asked in a curious voice.

"Yea, she tells me everything that's going on with her. Why do you ask?" Tom responded.

"Because Ahsoka has been disappearing a lot for the last few months and I was wondering if you knew why," he answered.

"Uh… no, not at all master," he said in a nervous voice. Anakin knew he was lying.

"Tom, I can sense that you're lying. Do you know something?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, I do know something, but I promised Ahsoka I wouldn't tell anybody. I'm sorry Master Skywalker, I can't tell you what she's doing," he answered.

"I understand," he responded in a disappointed voice.

"But I can tell you this, she's doing it for you. You'll find out soon enough," he said with a smirk, then we walked away. Anakin went back to his quarters & laid down. He was thinking about what Tom told him. _What does he mean I'll find out soon enough? _The thought danced around in his mind. If it was for him, maybe he didn't need to question it. He smiled thinking it probably was worth waiting for like Ahsoka herself. He smiled as he fell asleep.


	2. Ahsoka's Talent

_I don't own any songs_

The next day, Anakin woke up to see Ahsoka asleep on his chest. She was in a deep sleep, so he figured she got in a few hours ago. He brought her closer to his chest and put his head on hers. He stayed there until she woke up an hour or two later.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning to you, too," she replied as she giggled and kissed his cheek, "What time is it?"

"Around noon. What time did you get in last night?" he asked. She sat up.

"I didn't get in last night. I didn't get in until at least three this morning," she said stretching her arms above her head. He tickled her side when she did and she giggled, "Stop it, Ani."

"Well, maybe if you tell me what you've been doing these last few months, I could help you and maybe you won't be getting in so late," he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"And I wish I could tell you what I'm doing, but I can't. And I'd also wish you'd stop pestering me about it and just trust me," she said, then kissing his lips.

"Ahsoka, I do trust you, but I don't like these secrets you're keeping from me," he said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh, Ani. Just be patient. You will find out soon enough, but right now, you'll have to wait and bear it," she said as she continued to kiss him. He laid her on the bed so he was on top of her.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I promise I will wait for you to tell me when the time comes and I'll try to be more understanding of your sudden departures," he apologized.

"It's ok, Ani. You know, I'm off for the week from my little secret. We do have time for something else," she said seductively. Anakin knew exactly what she meant.

"Really? Well then, prepare to be pleasured," he said as he kissed her passionately.

Anakin pushed down & kissed her harder. He reached for her top and pulled it over her head. He continued to kiss her as she removed his vest and shirt. He moved down and started to suck her breasts as she moaned with pleasure. He then removed her skirt as she reached for his pants. At this point, they were completely nude. Anakin then inserted himself inside Ahsoka as she bit her lip. She started to kiss him hard as he continued to do her even faster and harder. She screamed when she reached bliss. He laid down next to her.

"We haven't done that in a while," Anakin said as he kissed her forehead.

"I figured you missed that. I've been working so hard that I've been too tired," she replied.

"So, you have a job?" he questioned.

"It's not as much as a job as sorta a hobby that I make money off of," she answered.

"So, you're making money? What have you been doing with it?" he asked.

"Well, if you'll be patient and stop asking me, you'll soon find out. And I'm pretty sure you're gonna enjoy it," she answered.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What, Ani?" she questioned.

"I haven't heard that beautiful singing voice of yours in a while. Why don't you sing a little something?" he replied.

"Ani, I know how much you love my singing, but can't it wait a little while?" she protested.

"Come on, just one song," he pleaded.

"Fine," she said sitting up and smiling, "How about 'Halo'?"

"Perfect," he replied. She cleared her voice & started to sing like an angel.

_Remember those walls I built  
__Well, baby they're tumblin' down  
__And they didn't even put up a fight  
__They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
__But I never really had a doubt  
__Standin' in the light of your halo  
__I've got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
__Every rule I had you breakin'  
__It's a risk that I'm takin'  
__I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
__I'm surrounded by your grace  
__Baby I can see your halo  
__You know you're my savin' grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
__It's written all over your face  
__Baby I can feel your halo  
__Prayer won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo  
__Halo, halo  
__Can see your halo  
__Halo, halo_

_Can feel your halo  
__Halo, halo  
__Can see your halo  
__Halo, halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
__Burnin' through my darkest night  
__You're the only one that I want  
__Got me addicted to your life_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
__But this don't even feel like fallin'  
__Gravity can't forget  
__To pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened  
__Every rule I had you breakin'  
__It's a risk that I'm takin'  
__I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
__I'm surrounded by your grace  
__Baby I can see your halo  
__You know you're my savin' grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
__It's written all over your face  
__Baby I can feel your halo  
__Prayer won't fade away_

_Can feel your halo  
__Halo, halo  
__Can see your halo  
__Halo, halo_

_Can feel your halo  
__Halo, halo  
__Can see your halo  
__Halo, halo_

_Halo, ooooooooooo  
__Halo, ooooooooooo  
__Oooooooooooooooo  
__Whoooooooooooooo_

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
__I'm surrounded by your grace  
__Baby I can see your halo  
__You know you're my savin' grace_

_You're everything I need & more  
__It's written all over your face  
__Baby I can feel your halo  
__Prayer won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo  
__Halo, halo  
__Can see your halo  
__Halo, halo_

_Can feel your halo  
__Halo, halo  
__Can see your halo  
__Halo, halo_

_Can feel your halo  
__Halo, halo  
__Can see your halo  
__Halo, halo_

_Can feel your halo  
__Halo, halo  
__Can see your halo  
__Halo, halo oooooo_

"You happy now?" she asked with a smile.

"Very," he said as he kissed her. She laid back down and they went back to sleep.


	3. Anakin & Ahsoka's Secret

When Anakin woke up the next morning, Ahsoka was gone. He thought she had gone back to her secret thing. Just then, Ahsoka walked through the door with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Skyguy, or should I say evening. You're finally up," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. Where have you been?" he asked as he sat up.

"I've been in the mess. Everyone is wondering where you are," she replied.

"Really? What did you tell them?" he asked curiously.

"I told them that you left early this morning to go work on your ship like you always do," she responded as she kissed him.

"Well, I think it's time for me to return, don't you think?" he replied kissing her back. She nodded. Anakin got up and went to the refresher to take a shower. When he went back in the room, Ahsoka was laying her bed reading a book titled "A Girl Named Disaster". When she saw him, she saved her page, went up to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.

"Alright come on. We need to go before people actually start to look for me," he said breaking the kiss.

"But we're on vacation. Why would they come looking for us?" she asked.

"I thought you said that people were wondering where I was," he replied confused.

"Yes, and I mean Rex and other clones. Not anyone that can send us on a mission," she said smiling, "Besides, I had something else in mind for today. Just the three of us."

"What do you mean the three of us?" he asked surprised.

"Ani, did you forget about your own son?" she asked.

"Oh… right. We haven't spent any real family time together. I guess we could have a family outing today," he said as they walked out the door.

Now, to make things clearer, Anakin and Ahsoka had a son named Jaden. He was three years old and was living on Tatoonie with Anakin's brother Owen. The council doesn't know about him. When Ahsoka was pregnant, they pretended she went missing while she was with Owen. Anakin visited her every chance he got during those few months. When he was born, they left him with Owen so the council wouldn't sense him.

_He's not connected to the baby in "Decisions"_

Anakin and Ahsoka headed to Tatoonie to pick him up. They had planned to go to Naboo and spend a day at the beach. When they arrived at Owen's hut, they saw Owen outside cleaning his sand speeder.

"Hey there Owen," Anakin said greeting him. Owen stopped and turned to face them.

"Hey there, Anakin. How you been?" he said hugging his brother.

"I've been better. How about you, you doing ok?" he asked hugging him back.

"Yea, me too. Hey Ahsoka," he said then hugging her.

"Hey, Owen. You look good," she replied returning the hug.

"Thanks. You look more & more beautiful every time I see you," he complimented as he looked at her.

"Alright, don't try to steal my woman now," Anakin joked. Owen chuckled.

"Don't worry, man. She's all yours, I got my woman back," he replied.

"Oh, you worked things out with Beru?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yea, we worked things out & now she's Mrs. Beru Skywalker," he said happily.

"You guys got married? Congratulations, man," Anakin replied.

"Thanks. So are you here to pick up Jaden? He was very excited when he heard you guys were coming," Owen questioned.

"Yea, we are. Is he ready?" Ahsoka answered.

"Yea, he's inside in the living room. Come on in, stay a little while before you take off," he offered.

"Sure, we some time," she replied as they walked in the hut. When they got in the living room, Jaden was sitting on the floor watching TV. When he saw them, he jumped up and ran to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled in excitement as he hugged Ahsoka first.

"Hey, baby," she said as she hugged her son. He then went to hug Anakin.

"Hey, son. How ya been?" he asked as he picked him up.

"Great. I'm so happy you came to get me! I'm so excited! "he squealed.

"Hey, Jaden, where's Aunt Beru?" Owen asked the toddler.

"In the room," he said as he pointed. Owen went to the back room and came back with Beru.

"Hey there, Beru. How are you? I haven't seen you in years," Ahsoka said as she hugged Beru.

"I'm great. I'm so glad you're here. I haven't seen you since you were carrying Jaden. I see you got your figure back, you look amazing," she complimented. Ahsoka pretended she was a model by posing. The two women giggled.

"Alright, could we stop talking about how good Ahsoka looks and go back to the reason we're here. We all know she looks great," Anakin joked. Ahsoka rolled her eyes & giggled again.

"Alright, we gotta go. Say by to Uncle Owen & Aunt Beru, Jaden," she told him. Anakin put him down and he went over to his relatives and kissed them goodbye.

"See ya, later. We'll bring him back tomorrow around noon," Ahsoka said as they walked out the door. When they got back to the Twilight, Jaden was jumping all around and asking questions about what they were going to do with his parents.

"We are going to have a beach day!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yay! I love the beach!" he yelled as he jumped up and down in the bridge. When they got in hyperspace, Anakin and Ahsoka sat on the floor with their son to play with him. He wanted to play truth or dare. For someone his age, he was very smart and more advanced than other three year olds. He asked Ahsoka first.

"Mommy, truth or dare?" he asked with a wide grin.

"Dare," she answered thinking he wasn't going to ask her to do something horrible. What's the worst he could tell her to do?

"I dare you to kiss daddy," he said innocently. Ahsoka smiled and looked at Anakin. He smiled back at her. She went over to him and kissed him passionately. When Jaden saw how long she kissed him, he started to moan for them to stop. Ahsoka let go of Anakin and sat back down.

"Daddy, your turn," he said smiling again.

"Ok, Jaden, truth or dare?" he asked him.

"Truth," he replied excitedly. Anakin thought for a minute.

"Do you think mommy is beautiful," he asked looking at her. She blushed when he looked at her like that.

"Yes. Mommy is the most beautiful person I ever knowed," he answered.

"Oh, thank you, baby," she said as he hugged, flattered. Before Ahsoka got a chance to ask Anakin the question, they came out of hyperspace. Anakin took the controls and entered the atmosphere of Naboo. Anakin landed on a platform next to a beach house. Ahsoka had rent the house for the day. They went in the house and went upstairs to change in to their bathing suits. Anakin and Jaden came out in matching blue & red swim shorts. Ahsoka came out in a red bikini that matched the color of her normal clothes. They went down to the beach and went swimming first. They were all chasing each other around in the water. When Ahsoka was chasing Jaden and caught them, Anakin watched them & thought he was the luckiest man in the galaxy. He knew he was lucky to have a woman like Ahsoka with him and to have a son like Jaden that was just like him. This was the happiest he's ever been in years.

When they were done with the beach, they went out to eat. They were all having a great time. No one was happier than Jaden. Being strayed away from his parents for his own safety, being with them this long and having fun was the best time of his young life. Ahsoka was telling Jaden a story about how daddy made a blunder on a mission.

"And then, he…" she started to say when her comlink started to beep. She made a frustrated noise, "One minute, baby," she said as she headed toward the ladies room and took the call. Jaden turned to Anakin.

"Daddy, who's calling mommy all the time?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. Mommy said it's a secret," he answered with a smile. Inside he was upset that she might have to leave while she's to be with him and their son. She came back a few seconds later with a smile.

"Well, do you have to go?" Anakin asked as she sat down.

"No, not now. Today is all about us as a family," she said as she smiled at Jaden. He smiled back at her. Anakin was relieved, but had a feeling that wasn't all. He let it go for the night considering he doesn't want Jaden to see them arguing. Ahsoka finished telling the Jaden the story about Anakin on that mission. When they got back to the house, Jaden was out cold. Ahsoka & Anakin put him in bed and kissed him goodnight. They went to their room across the room and laid in bed. Anakin thought about the call Ahsoka got during dinner.

"Ahsoka? You awake?" he asked.

"I am now," she replied looking at Anakin, "What's wrong?"

"That call you got during dinner…" he started before she interrupted him.

"Anakin, that call was nothing. Don't worry about it," she protested hoping it won't go into an argument. Anakin sat u & looked down at her.

"Ahsoka, this isn't nothing. You always get a call at the most inconvenient times. I'm getting really frustrated by this," he said almost yelling.

"Anakin, keep it down. Jaden might hear. Look, this is frustrating for me, too. Remember I'm the one who has to answer them and leave when they need me when I want to be with you or Jaden. This will stop when the time comes," she said trying to calm him down.

"But when Ahsoka? I'm tired of this secret of yours! This needs to stop!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Anakin, I…" she started before she saw the door open. Jaden was standing in the doorway with tears down his face.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why are you fighting?" he asked, his voice cracked from crying.

"Oh, baby, come here," Ahsoka said sweetly gesturing him to come between her and Anakin. He crawled on the bed and sat between them, Ahsoka holding him and rubbing him arm gently, "Daddy and I just had a little disagreement. It's okay."

"Were you arguing about me?" he asked still upset.

"Of course not, honey. This has nothing to do with you," Ahsoka answered trying to comfort him.

"Yea, Jaden. You're not in this argument," Anakin reassured him.

"Are you two separating?" he asked more calmly. Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other in shock.

"No, never. Mommy and I love each other. We just had a little disagreement that has nothing to do with you or our relationship. Every time we have a disagreement doesn't mean we're separating. You have nothing to worry about," Anakin said hugging as well.

"We will stay together as long as we love each other and as long as you're in our lives. You are the sparkle of our eyes. We love you & we love each other," Ahsoka reassured.

"So, you two will love each other and me as long as you live?" he asked hopefully.

"As long as we live and longer," Ahsoka said hugging him tighter. He fell asleep in her arms a few minutes later. She stroked his lekku as he slept. Anakin regretted ever yelling at Ahsoka and getting his son upset like that.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry for yelling at you," he whispered.

"It's okay. I understand why you did. Trust me, this secret will be over soon. I promise," she whispered back. Anakin carefully stretched over Jaden and kissed her. They both them fall asleep.

The next day, Jaden woke up his parents by jumping on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he kept saying. Anakin & Ahsoka stirred a bit before opening their eyes to the jumping child. They smiled at him, happy to see him in a good mood after what happened last night.

"You are definitely your mother's child," Anakin said remembering how Ahsoka use to wake him up. She looked at him and smiled as she rolled her eyes. Ahsoka got out of bed first, then Anakin got up. When they got up, Jaden was still jumping on the bed laughing. Anakin caught him in midair and carried under his arm out the room. He kept laughing. Ahsoka giggled when he did that. She left to go to the refresher. When she finished, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Anakin and Jaden appeared in the kitchen before she started breakfast, Jaden still under Anakin's arm still laughing.

"Ani," she said with a smile.

"What?" he asked innocently as he kissed her.

"Put our son down. I'm about to start on breakfast," she said as she went to the refrigerator. Anakin put Jaden down and he started jumping again.

"Oh, oh, mommy, can you make your pancakes that I love?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course, baby. Anything you want," she said as she started to take out the ingredients.

"So, can I have some ice cream, too?" he asked still hyper.

"No," she simply said with a smile. He pretended to snap his fingers.

"So close," he joked. Ahsoka started to make the pancakes with some eggs and bacon. Anakin went to get some oranges to make some fresh juice. Jaden sat at the bar and watched his parents make breakfast together. When the food was done, Ahsoka first made Jaden a plate, then Anakin, and lastly herself. They all sat at the table and ate.

"I miss your pancakes, mommy. Aunt Beru's pancakes aren't as good as yours," Jaden complimented.

"Thank you, baby. That's really sweet," Ahsoka said back to him. They continued to eat. When they were done, they went to get dressed. Ahsoka helped Jaden change. Anakin and Ahsoka changed in to their usual clothes while Jaden was dressed in a white shirt with red sleeves and shorts. They went to the Twilight and started it up. They had to take Jaden home to Tatoonie. When they entered hyperspace they resumed their game of truth or dare. When they reached Tatoonie, Jaden got upset. Ahsoka noticed.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked in a worried tone. Anakin turned to see Jaden's face.

"I wanted to spend more time with ya'll," he replied. Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other.

"Jaden, we wish we could spend more time with you, too. There are a million things we want to do with you everyday, but we can't. Things are difficult right now with the Jedi because of the war. One day, maybe not today or tomorrow, we all are going to be together everyday and spend every minute of the day together. We'll just have to wait until the war's over, ok?" Ahsoka explained while cuddling Jaden. He smiled.

"Ok, mommy," he replied.

"That's my boy," Anakin said rubbing his head. They landed in front of the hut. Owen and Beru were already outside waiting for them. They walked off the Twilight, Jaden still in Ahsoka's arms. They approached the couple and smiled. Beru took Jaden from Ahsoka.

"Hey, Jaden. Did you have a good time with Mommy and Daddy?" Beru asked him with a smile.

"Yea. I had great time!" he exclaimed.

"That's good," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"He really did have fun. He and Anakin…" Ahsoka started to say, but her comlink started to beep. Anakin looked at her with disappointment.

"Ahsoka," he said.

"Anakin, that's not my personal line," she noticed. Anakin looked at her surprised. She left to answer it. She came back a few seconds later.

"That was Obi-Wan. He needs us back at the temple, now," she told him with a sad look.

"Right. We'll we have to go," he said.

"Yea, we understand. The Jedi have their duties," Owen replied. Ahsoka looked over to Jaden, who had a sad look on his face. She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Jaden, baby, listen to me. Me and Daddy have to go. We will be back as soon as we can to see you. Ok?" she told him. He nodded slowly. She kissed him on his forehead before she headed toward the Twilight. Anakin went up to Jaden.

"We'll be back. We promised," he told him as he hugged him and left. Jaden watched as his parents left in the big ship. He saw Ahsoka wave to him as they took off. He waved back to her. He watched them leave the planet. He then smiled knowing they'll be back. They always kept their promises to him.

**On the Twilight**

Ahsoka slumped in her chair, feeling upset of having to leave her child again. A tear fell from her eye at the thought. Anakin saw her and came over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She knew they'd be back for him soon. They always did go back to him.


	4. Their Secret's in Danger

_Did you like Jaden? You'll see more of him later on._

When they got to the temple, they went straight to the council chambers. As they entered the room, they saw Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, and Ki-Adi Mundi. The rest of the council was absent.

"You called for us master?" Anakin asked to Obi-Wan.

"Yes, we need you two for a mission," he replied.

"There have been disappearances of force sensitive children. After a week of the children's disappearances, they've turned up dead," Mace explained. Ahsoka gasped in shock. Anakin looked surprised.

"Do you think it's Cad Bane again?" he asked remembering the bounty hunter's last mission they've been involved with.

"No, the children were killed by lightsaber. It could be Count Dooku or Asajj Ventress. We're not sure. Plus, the children that were kidnapped were around the age of three. We believe they are looking for a specific child and that's why they're ending up dead," Mace continued.

"My sources tell me whoever's kidnapping these children is heading to Tatoonie to a small hut owned by one Owen Skywalker, but our records don't indicate any force sensitive children on that planet. Is this man related to you, Skywalker?" Ki-Adi said. Ahsoka started to get worried thinking about Jaden.

"Yes, he is. Owen is my stepbrother, but he doesn't have any kids," Anakin replied also worrying about Jaden.

"Well, we need you and your padawan to go warn him. He may not have kids, but this kidnapper apparently doesn't know that. Your brother may still be in trouble," Mace said.

"Yes, master. We will leave out first thing in the morning," Anakin replied.

"No time, there is. By then, too late it may be. Leave now, you must," Yoda said.

"We understand master," Ahsoka responded.

"You're dismissed. Make contact with us as soon as you land there," Mace said.

"Yes master," Anakin replied. They bowed and left the chambers. Ahsoka was getting more worried.

"Anakin, what if it's Dooku and he knows about Jaden?" she asked in a frantic tone out of worry for her son.

"Ahsoka, calm down. Right now, we need to get to Tatoonie. When we get there, we're going to take Jaden and bring him to the temple. He'll be safe here. It might be Dooku and he might know about Jaden, but right now, we need to get him," he said holding Ahsoka trying to comfort her.

"Ok, right now, we just need to get him and bring him here. It'll be safe, but if the council realizes he's our son. Jaden's only three and he might call us 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' around them," she said still worried. Anakin looked down into her eyes.

"It's risky, but our son's safety is more important than us getting in trouble with the council," he said. She nodded her head. When they got to the Twilight, they immediately took off for Tatoonie. The whole trip, Ahsoka was still worrying about Jaden. When they arrived, Ahsoka tried to calm down so Jaden won't worried. They approached the hut and knocked on the door. Beru answered the door and smiled when she saw them. She let them in.

"Hey, back so soon?" she asked.

"Hey, Beru. Where's Jaden?" Ahsoka replied.

"In the living room watching cartoons. Why? What's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

"Where's Owen? I need to talk to both of you," Anakin asked looking around.

"He's in the back. I'll go get him and we can talk in the kitchen," she said and went to get Owen. Anakin turned to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, go in the living room with Jaden. I don't want him to hear us. He doesn't need to worry, too," he said to her. She nodded. Anakin went to the kitchen and Ahsoka went to the living room. She saw Jaden sitting on the floor in front the TV. He looked at her & smiled. He jumped up and ran to her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he yelled as he slammed in to her in a hug. She fell back on the floor.

"Hey, baby. I told you we'd be back as soon as we could. Guess that was sooner than you expected, huh?" she said as she hugged him back.

"Yeah. I get to see you twice in one day! Why you came back?" he exclaimed.

"Because I've got news for you. You're coming back with us to the temple! Aren't you excited? You get to spend a lot more time with me and daddy!" she said forgetting the danger he was in. He smiled his biggest smile.

"I so excited! I get to be with you and daddy all the time," he exclaimed. Ahsoka stood up and held out her hand to him.

"Come on, let's go pack your things," she said. As they went to Jaden's room to get his things, Anakin was in the kitchen telling Beru and Owen why Jaden had to come back with them.

"Do they know who this person is?" Beru asked worried.

"No, but I have a feeling it's Dooku. He knows a lot of things that the Jedi don't. We don't know how he gets his information, but he always has an advantage over us," Anakin explained.

"I never thought someone would find out about him. Not this soon. He's too young for this," she said leaning on Owen's shoulder.

"It's ok, Beru. He'll be fine, right?" Owen commented trying to calm down his wife.

"We don't know, but if he comes to the temple with us, he's will be ok," Anakin answered.

"We'll did you tell the council he was your son?" Owen asked.

"No. I told them that you were my brother, but I also told them that you didn't have any children. They don't know about Jaden," he replied.

"Well, what are you going to tell them?" Beru asked.

"We're going to tell them that he's your son and that you never told us about him. We're going to have to tell them Beru's a Togruta like Ahsoka," Anakin explained.

"How long will he be gone?" Beru asked.

"We don't know. If the council realizes he's force sensitive, he might not come back. If that's the case, it's ok. He'll be more safe there than he will be here. You two have done a great job with him, but his time has come," he explained.

"I always treated him like my own son, it's just hard to she him leave and think he might not come back," Beru said with tears in her eyes.

"We have to go. I'll see you later," Anakin said as he stood up, "Thanks for taking care of him. You two have been a great help with him."

"It was a pleasure. We'll see you later," Owen said as they hugged. Anakin then hugged Beru and left out the kitchen. Owen and Beru followed him. Anakin saw Ahsoka and Jaden in the living room playing.

"Come on. Time to go," Anakin said in a cheerful voice.

"Yay!" Jaden exclaimed. He went to Owen and Beru & kissed them goodbye. He went over to his parents and went out the door with them. Anakin took him on board. Ahsoka stayed behind for a little while. She went and hugged Owen & Beru.

"Thank you for everything," she said to them softly. She turned around and went to the ship. When she got to the bridge, she saw Anakin trying to make contact with Obi-Wan. He was finally able to get his call through when Ahsoka sat in her chair. Jaden sat in her lap.

"Obi-Wan here," he answered.

"Obi-Wan, we just came from Owen's house. It turns out he had a son about three years ago. His name is Jaden and he's very strong with the force. This could be the child the kidnapper's been looking for," Anakin answered.

"Well, bring him before the council. We would like to test him to see," Obi-Wan said back.

"Yes, master. We're on our way," Anakin replied.

"I'll see you when you arrive," Obi-Wan said. Anakin shut off the holoprojector and look over at Ahsoka and Jaden now asleep in her arms.

"Ani, I'm still worried and I'm scared for him. What if the kidnapper gets him?" Ahsoka said sadly.

"He won't. I swear on my mother's grave, I won't let this kidnapper get our son. I won't lose anyone else I love, that includes you," he replied kissing her forehead. Jaden started to stir in his sleep.

"I'm gonna go put him down. It's gonna take a while until we get to Corascant," Ahsoka said standing up and heading towards the back of the Twilight. When they got in hyperspace, Anakin went to the back to check on them. He saw Ahsoka on the bed rocking Jaden back to sleep, singing to him.

_You are my sunshine  
__My only sunshine  
__You make me happy  
__When skies are gray_

_You just don't know how  
__How much I love you  
__Please don't take my  
__Sunshine away_

She repeated this a few more times. She probably didn't remember the rest of the song. When Jaden was in a deep sleep, Ahsoka stopped singing. She laid him on the bed and put a cover on him. She then turned to see Anakin standing in the doorway leaning on the wall. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She went up to him and rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her waist and held her. They watched Jaden as he slept.

"Ani, thank you," Ahsoka suddenly said.

"For what?" Anakin asked confused.

"For giving me something so precious and beautiful," she replied. Anakin chuckled.

"Ahsoka, it was you who made him precious and I just gave him his good looks with a little help from your beauty," he responded. She gently slapped his chest and smiled.

"Ani. I still can't believe his life could be in danger. I can't imagine anyone who would want to hurt something this precious, beautiful, and young," she said with tears in her eyes. Anakin held her tighter.

"Ahsoka, he won't get hurt. Nothing is going to happen to him as long as we're around," he said comforting her. She felt a little better knowing that Anakin would do anything for his only son and her. A few hours later, they arrived at Corascant. Jaden was still asleep, so Ahsoka had to carry him inside the temple. They were greeted by Obi-Wan at the doors.

"I see he's fast asleep. The council will test him tomorrow at dawn. He'll stay with you two for the night since he is your nephew, Anakin," he said gently rubbing Jaden's lekku, "I'm surprised to see that he's part Togruta. Is your brother married to one?"

"He was. She died giving birth to him. My brother got remarried a year later," Anakin explained changing the story.

"Alright then. Carry on. Make sure he's ready to speak with the council in the morning," Obi-Wan said as he left them. They headed for their quarter. Ahsoka gave Jaden her bed while she slept in Anakin's with him. They instantly feel asleep after a long day.


	5. Ahsoka's Secret in the Way

_What do you think will happen next? Read to see._

Ahsoka started to stir in her sleep in a nightmare. She sprang up gasping. Anakin woke up and saw her awake panting.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I just had the worst dream. Jaden was captured by Dooku and Ventress and they were torturing him to no end. He was just crying and crying and I couldn't help him. He was dying and…," she trailed off in her tears. Anakin held her close.

"It's okay, Ahsoka. It was just a dream. That will never _ever_ happen to him, I promise," he said to calm her down. He held her tighter. "No one is going to get our son."

"I just can't shake this feeling that something bad's gonna happen to him," she said still upset.

"He'll be fine. Go lay down by him if it makes you feel better to be close to him," he said kissing her forehead. She kissed him back and went over to Jaden's bed. She laid next to him and cuddled him in her arms. This did make her feel better, knowing he was safe at the moment. She easily feel back asleep, without her nightmare. Anakin looked over at them, his family. He was thinking about Ahsoka's nightmare. What if her dream comes true? What if he won't be able to stop it? He made a vow that he would protect his family at all costs. And he plans to keep his promise, no matter what happens.

The next day, Jaden was brought before the council. Ahsoka and Anakin told him that in front of the council, they weren't his parents and that Owen and Beru were his parents. He was confused, but he went along with it. When they got to the council chambers, Anakin went in first and told Ahsoka and Jaden to wait.

"Mommy, why don't you want to be my mommy?" he asked.

"Oh, baby, I do want to be your mommy and I am your mommy, now and forever," she replied hugging him.

"Then why can't I call you mommy or daddy my daddy?" he questioned curiously.

"Because, the council doesn't know that you're our son and Jedi aren't allowed to have children. I don't know why, but we're not," she explained. He nodded to show that he understood, "That's my baby."

Anakin came out a few minutes later telling them it's time. Ahsoka and Jaden entered the chambers. Jaden stood in the center of the room while Ahsoka stood next to Anakin against the wall. Mace was the first to speak.

"What is your name, son?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Jaden Skywalker, sir," he answered a little nervous. The council noticed.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked him. It was the same questioned he asked Anakin when he first appeared before the council.

"Nervous sir. And a little afraid," he replied.

"Why are afraid, young one?" Shaak Ti asked in a kind voice.

"I'm not sure. I feel something bad coming and it has to do with me," he answered. Everyone was shocked at his answered, especial Anakin and Ahsoka. He didn't tell them that he felt something was wrong.

"This feeling of yours, negative, strong, dark does it feel?" Yoda asked.

"Yes sir. It's a feeling I don't like," Jaden replied. The council exchanged looks and went back to Jaden.

"The Dark Side is never something one likes. The Dark Side is very dangerous and strong. You need to know the difference between the right path and the Dark Side," Mace explained.

"Yes sir," Jaden replied still uncertain of his feeling.

"You are very strong with the force. Stronger than anyone we've seen before. You're force abilities match those of Anakin's," Mace continued as he looked over to Anakin. Anakin didn't make any sudden movement.

"The force runs strongly in my family," he simply said.

"I see. You're dismissed for now. We will call you back when we've reached a decision," Mace continued. They bowed and left exited the chambers. Ahsoka noticed that during that meeting, Master Shaak Ti was acting a little suspicious for some reason.

"Anakin, I noticed that Master Ti was acting a bit strange. I can't quite put my finger on what it was about," she said as they walked back to their quarters.

"Are you sure you weren't being a little paranoid that they would find out about Jaden being our son?" Anakin asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm serious, Anakin. I think she's on to us," she replied.

"Alright, alright. You might be right, but we can't let them know anything," he said. Just as they got to their quarters, Ahsoka's comlink started beeping. She looked at Anakin with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, hold on," she said as she headed towards the refresher. Anakin went to listen at the door.

"You said I could have the week off," Ahsoka whispered in protest.

"Hey, what did I tell you? Things come up and you can't stop them. I need you to come in now," Anakin heard a man say.

"I can't just leave. I'm with my son. We had a deal when I'm with my family, I don't have to come in," she said back.

"Hey, do you want to lose everything we invested in? Unless you want to get cut, you'll get you're sexy Togruta ass down here," the man said with a strained voice trying not to yell.

"First, I told you never to talk to me like that again. I'm with someone and you never had a chance with me. Second, can't you postpone this?" she said. The man sighed and spoke in a calm voice.

"I've tried, they wouldn't budge. He's only gonna be on Aldeeran today. He's leaving out early tomorrow and we have to do this tonight. I'm sorry, but we have no choice," he said in an apologetic voice. There was a silence. Ahsoka sighed. "Look, you said you were doing this for your son and your man. If you would just let him know what you're doing, he'll be able to understand."

"I…I can't tell him. You don't understand. Look, I'll think of something. I'll try to be there," she said in defeat.

"Alright. I'll see you at 8:00. I'm sorry about this," he said. Ahsoka ended the transmission and stayed in the refresher for a few minutes. Then Anakin heard her lightly crying. He knocked on the door.

"Ahsoka? Are you ok in there?" he asked.

"Yea. I'm fine, Ani," she said through the door. Anakin knew she was lying. He used the force and opened the door to see her on the floor crying. He sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Ahsoka," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ani. I have to go, again. I just…" she started. Anakin put his finger to her lips. She looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. He then kissed her lips.

"I understand. Go," he said softly. She looked at him wide-eyed. He's usually complaining about her constant disappearances, but this time he was very understanding.

"Are you sure?" she asked to make sure he really was ok with it.

"Yeah, you're doing this for us, all three of us," he replied. Ahsoka hugged him tightly and kissed his lips. Anakin stood up and then help up Ahsoka. They went back in the room to find Jaden on Anakin's bed asleep. Ahsoka went over to him and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you later, baby," she said to him. She then left out of the room and left for Aldeeran. He now knew something about Ahsoka's secret: it's on Aldeeran. He figured the next time he had the chance, he would go to Aldeeran and see where she goes. He would think about that later, right now he was focused on Jaden. He was still concerned about his safety and the decision of the council. What would they say about him? His head was full of worries.

About an hour later, the council came to a decision. Anakin and Jaden were summoned to the council chambers.

"We have made a decision. Jaden will be trained as a Jedi, but he still could be in grave danger. Until this is over, he's to stay hidden. For the next few months you and your padawan will take care of him somewhere safe and deserted," Mace explained.

"I understand, master. I know a place on Aldeeran that no one knows of. He'll be safe there with us," Anakin replied.

" An understanding, we have. Go to Aldeeran with you and your padawan, he will. Leave as soon as possible you must," Yoda then said. Anakin and Jaden bowed and exited the chambers. They went back to their quarters to pack. Jaden's things were already packed, but Anakin still had to get his things together. Jaden, being a sweetheart helped Anakin pack for himself and Ahsoka. After they were done packing, they went to the Twilight and tried to contact Ahsoka.

"What is it, Anakin?" she asked in a frustrated voice. She looked tired and miserable. "Is Jaden ok?"

"He's fine. Are you ok? You look a little tired," he said in a soft voice.

"I'm fine. I am a little tired. Is there another reason you called me?" she responded.

"Yea. The council decided that he will be trained as a Jedi, but until this kidnapping passes over he's gonna have to stay hidden again. The council said that we have to take him somewhere safe and secret, so we're heading to Aldeeran to the cottage. When you're done, you need to come there. We already packed your things," he explained.

"Ok, I'll…" she started when another voice came through the transmission.

"Hey, 'Soka, baby. Come on. Time is money and we need to get this out by tomorrow," the voice yelled.

"Alright, I'm comin'!" she yelled back and sighed, "I'll be there, Ani."

"Ok, see you there," he said. She nodded and ended the transmission. Anakin sat back in his chair and started to think. He then looked over at Jaden who had a confused look on his face. Anakin couldn't help but smile at the adorable face he was making.

"What's the matter, Jaden?" he asked still with a smile.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't know, son. It's a secret, but she says that she's doing it for us," he replied.

"Well, if she's doing it for us, why can't she tell us about it?" he asked again. Anakin chuckled a bit.

"You are too smart and curious for your age," he said putting him in a headlock. They both laughed, then Anakin let him go. "Alright, time to go."

Anakin started up the ship and took off for Aldeeran. After a few hours in hyperspace, Jaden fell asleep on the floor. Anakin picked him up and took him to the back. He laid him on the bed, put a cover on him and kissed his forehead. He left the door open incase he woke up crying and went back to the bridge.

Two Hours Later

They arrived at the cottage. Jaden was awake from a nightmare he had an hour after he feel asleep. When they got out the ship, they noticed that there was smoke coming from the chimney. Anakin told Jaden to stay close to him. When cracked the door a bit and saw Ahsoka feeding the fire. Anakin relaxed and opened the door. Ahsoka turned & activated her lightsaber. When she saw it was Anakin and Jaden, she put it away. Anakin chuckled.

"Well, is that anyway to greet your family?" he said walking up to her and kissing her. She put her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little tired is all," she said with a slight smile.

"Why didn't you go to bed?" he asked looking at her.

"I wanted to wait until you and Jaden here. I thought I'd warm up the place for you. Space can get cold, you know," she replied. Jaden ran through the door to Ahsoka.. She let go of Anakin and kneeled down to Jaden's level. He crashed into her almost knocking her down. She almost forgot how much energy he had.

"Hi, mommy," he said when he reached her.

"Hey baby. Don't you ever get tired?" she joked regaining her balance and standing up straight.

"Not during the day. I'm nightturnal," he replied smiling.

"You mean nocturnal?" Anakin asked with a smile.

"Yea, that," he replied. When they got settled, they all went to the fireplace that Ahsoka started earlier. Ahsoka sat on the couch while she watched Jaden and Anakin "wrestle" on the floor.

"I got you now, daddy," Jaden said knocking Anakin down. Anakin pretended he was hurt while Jaden tackled him. Ahsoka watched and laughed at the sight of her son beating his father wrestling. Anakin and Jaden laughed as well.

"Okay, okay. I give up. You've beaten me," Anakin said pretending to die. Jaden jumped on him one last time.

"Ok, that's enough you two. It's bed time," Ahsoka said noticing the time was after 11:00.

"Aww. Can we stay up for five more minutes, please?" Jaden whined.

"No, your mother's right. It's late," Anakin replied picking him up sideways. Jaden laughed and wiggled around as Anakin carried him to the back room he was staying in. Ahsoka followed them closely laughing at the sight of Jaden trying to break free from Anakin's grip. They were finally able to get him to lay down and fall asleep half an hour later. By then, Anakin and Ahsoka were exhausted. They went to their room and laid down.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" Anakin asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Anakin. Why do you ask?" she replied in a curious voice.

"Because of what happened earlier, I've never seen you that tired and I could sense that you were a little upset," he explained. Ahsoka sighed and sat up to look at him.

"Anakin, I'm fine. I had a meeting to go to and it didn't go as well as I thought, but it's all worked out, okay? Everything's fine. You need to stop worrying so much about me," she explained.

"But Ahsoka, this secret of yours, I don't know what you're doing or if it's even safe. I'm worried about you every time leave to go there not knowing when you're coming back or if you're coming back. We're in the middle of a war. The Separatists are everywhere looking for a Jedi they could sell to the Sith. You need to understand that there's more than one reason I'm worried about you," he replied.

"Ani, I do understand that part, but I'm older and more mature than when I first met you. I know how to protect myself. Sure sometimes I may need help, but I know that you're always there for me whether you know where I am or not. Our bond is stronger not only because of our love, but because of our Master-Padawan bond and because of Jaden. If I'm in trouble, you could feel it through him. If he's in trouble, you can feel it through me. It's a triangular bond. You don't need to be that worried about me. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" she explained.

"Yea, I think I do," he responded. Ahsoka giggled and held his face in her hands and looked in his eyes.

"I'm saying no matter how far I am, you'll always be there for me when I'm in danger, okay?" she said slowly as she kissed him on his lips.

"Alright, I understand. You could've just said that," he said chuckling.

"Well if I did, I wouldn't be the girl you know so well now would I?" she joked as she laid back down. Anakin laid down next to her and looked in her baby blue eyes. They smiled at each other for a moment, and then Anakin spoke.

"You're right. You always have to make things difficult for me," he joked.

"That's why you love me," she said kissing him again and snuggling closer to him. He rolled his eyes and took her in his arms.

"Yea, that's one reason I love you," he said softly.

"Really? There are more reasons you look me?" she asked softly.

"Of course there are. You're beautiful, you're smart, you have a beautiful singing `voice, the list goes on. The number one reason I love you, is because you're the only person I know that understands me. And I mean really understands me and knows why I do things the ways I do. You don't complain about it, you don't question it any more, you expect me for me, flaws and all. Those are a few of the reasons I love you," he explained holding her closer.

"Ani," she said, "I love you so much. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me." A few minutes later, they fell asleep.


	6. Ahsoka's Secret Revealed

_I bet you were waiting four this chapter to happen. _

The next day, Anakin woke up to Ahsoka still asleep on his chest. She looked peaceful, so he got up quietly and carefully moved her off his chest so he wouldn't wake her up. Once he got up, he went to check on Jaden. He was also sound asleep, finally. He went outside to the lake to watch the swans. He saw three swans together. Two were regular sized while one looked like a baby. The sight reminded him of him, Ahsoka, and Jaden. A few minutes later, Ahsoka came out of the cottage and saw Anakin sitting by the lake. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his neck. He put his hand on her arm and sighed.

"Anakin, is something wrong?" she asked softly. He chuckled softly.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything is just perfect, now that you're here," he replied looking at her. She kissed his cheek and rested her chin on his shoulder. They continued to watch the swans until they heard Jaden crying inside. Ahsoka got up and went to check on him. Anakin stayed where he was. About five minutes later, Ahsoka came back with Jaden in her arms, now wide awake. Anakin stood up and went over to them.

"Well, look who's up," he said as he took Jaden from Ahsoka.

"Yeah, we can start the day now," he replied. Ahsoka and Anakin laughed.

"Alright, let's inside and get some breakfast. Who wants waffles?" Ahsoka said.

"Ooh, ooh, me. I want waffles!" Jaden exclaimed jumping.

"Ok, I'll go start breakfast," Ahsoka said heading back to the cottage. Anakin and Jaden stayed at the lake and watched the swans.

"Daddy, are these the last swans ever?" Jaden asked with curious eyes. Anakin chuckled.

"Well, yes and no. These are the last ones in this galaxy. Some say that there are a lot more in a different galaxy. They are very special. Do you know what they stand for?" Anakin replied. Jaden shook his head no. "They stand for love and romance. Women admire them for their gracefulness & beauty."

"Does Mommy like the swans, too?" Jaden asked.

"Yes. Mommy loves the swans. She likes to watch them at night. That's when the water sparkles in the moonlight while the swans swim. Sometimes when they make hearts with their necks, they catch our reflections in them. Women love that, especially mommy. So when you meet the girl of your dreams, you need to know what she likes and what she doesn't like so you'll be able to be with the one you love all your life," he explained remembering the first night they spent there.

"Breakfast is done!" Ahsoka yelled from inside the cottage.

"Yay!" Jaden exclaimed as he jumped up and ran inside. Anakin walked behind him into the cottage. He saw Ahsoka set the food on the table. He helped her finish setting the table while Jaden just ran around the table being careful not to bump into them. When they were done, he sat at the table between his parents. Ahsoka fixed him a plate with a half of a waffle, eggs and bacon. While they were eating, Anakin had to tell Ahsoka something important.

"Ahsoka, I need to go into town for a while. I might be gone all day, but I be back before 9:00," he told her.

"Why do you have to go?" she asked confused.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret but it's for you and Jaden," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, I get it. Since I won't tell you my secret, you're not gonna tell me where you're going," she replied smiling.

"Pretty much," he replied smiling. She rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled. After breakfast, Ahsoka started to clean up the mess with help from Anakin. When they were done, Anakin kissed her, said bye to Jaden and left. Ahsoka and Jaden decided to have some fun while Anakin was gone. They played all kinds of different games Jaden decided he wanted to play like Hide-and-Seek and Tag. They decided to play outside so they wouldn't destroy the cottage, knowing Jaden he might do that. When they were about to play Hide-and-Seek, Ahsoka's comlink started beeping.

"Jaden, stay here for a minute and please don't go anywhere," she told him before she went to an opening so she could receive a clear transmission. When she answered, it was a blue young Twi'lek man around Anakin's age.

"Hey, 'Soka. Listen, I kinda need you to come in today," he said nervously afraid of her reaction because he knew she was with Jaden.

"We talked about this yesterday, Akeen. I'm with my son. I can't come in," she protested.

"I know, but we just got a great deal if we released another one today," he replied still nervous, "Can't you get his father to watch him. That's the point of being a family, you know."

"Says the one who left his girlfriend when he found out she was pregnant," she replied.

"Hey, I told you that wasn't my baby! You're getting off topic. Can he watch the kid or not?" he responded.

"No, he left an hour ago and said he would be back by 9:00" she answered.

"Well, you're gonna have to bring him with you. You can't pass up an opportunity like this," he said.

"I can't do that. If I do, Jaden might tell Anakin and then Anakin will kill me for it considering the fact he doesn't know what I'm doing," she replied.

"Well, what other choice do you have? If you miss this deadline, you'll be cut for sure and I won't be able to save your butt from this one. Come on, Ahsoka. We need you on this one," he said. Ahsoka sighed.

"Ok, I'll have to bring him with me. Hopefully I can convince Jaden not to tell Anakin anything," she replied.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," he said and then ended the transmission. Ahsoka went back to where she left Jaden and saw him skipping rocks across the lake, or at least trying to. Ahsoka giggled at him trying to make the rock skip across the water.

"Jaden, come on. We're going somewhere," she said to him.

"Where we going, Mommy?" he asked. She picked him up and headed for her fighter.

"It's a surprise," she replied. They got in the fighter and took off. Jaden looked out the window down at the landscape of the plant. A few minutes later, they arrived at a large building. Ahsoka landed and headed toward the building carrying Jaden in her arms. When they got inside, Jaden first noticed a huge chandelier with diamonds on it. He then noticed people walking all around the building. They got in an airlift and went to the top floor. When they got there, Ahsoka was surrounded by people all talking to her at once. Jaden was getting scared. Ahsoka noticed and yelled at them to shut up and back away.

Ahsoka went to a room with two people in it. One was a fat green Twi'lek who looked around Obi-Wan's age and the other was the same man she spoke to earlier named Akeen. He walked up to her.

"Hey, glad that you could make it. Is this Jaden?" he said.

"Yea, this is my baby," she said smiling at Jaden. This made him feel better knowing that Ahsoka knew these people in the room (and because she was proud to call him hers).

"Well, he's more adorable than you described him. He looks just like you," he said tickling Jaden's chin. He laughed at it.

"You should see his daddy. He looks more like him," she replied. The other man was getting impatient.

"Alright, we get it. The kid's cute. Can we get a move on. We need this done by 7:00," he said. Ahsoka and Akeen rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Come on, Leo. You know we love messin' with you," Ahsoka replied putting Jaden down. He smiled slightly.

"I know, but I'm not kidding about this deadline. Get in the booth and we'll start from 'Love Story'," he replied.

"Alright," she said walking towards the sound booth. She put on a pair of headphones that were bigger than her ears. The music started and she started to sing.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
__I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
__I'm standin' there, on the balcony  
__In summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
__See you make your way through the crowd  
__And say hello  
__Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo  
__You were throwin' pebbles  
__When my daddy said  
_"_Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was cryin' on the staircase  
__Beggin' you please don't go  
__And I said_

_Romeo take me  
__Somewhere we can be alone  
__I'll be waitin'  
__All there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince  
__And I'll be the princess  
__It's a love story  
__Baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
__We came quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
__So close your eyes  
__Escape this town for a little while_

'_Cause you were Romeo  
__I was the Scarlett Letter  
__When my daddy said  
_"_Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me  
__I was beggin' you please don't go  
__And I said_

_Romeo take me  
__Somewhere we can be alone  
__I'll be waitin'  
__All there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince  
__And I'll be the princess  
__It's a love story  
__Baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me  
__They're tryin' to tell me how to feel  
__This love is difficult  
__But it's real_

_Don't be afraid  
__We'll make it out of this mess  
__It's a love story  
__Baby just say yes_

_I got tired of waitin'  
__Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around  
__My faith in you was fadin'  
__When I met you on the outskirts of town  
__And I said_

_Romeo save me  
__I've been feelin' so alone  
__I keep waitin'  
__For you but you never come_

_The thought's in my head  
__I don't know what to think  
__He kneels to the ground  
__And pulls out a ring & says_

_Marry me Juliet  
__You'll never have to be alone  
__I love you and  
__That's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad  
__Go pick out a white dress  
__It's a love story  
__Baby just say… yes_

_Oh, oh  
__Oh, oh  
_'_Cause we were both young  
__When I first saw you_

"Ahsoka, that was perfect. No need for a double take. Take five," Akeen said through a mic. Ahsoka took off her headphones and exited out of the booth. She re-entered the room with Akeen and Leo. She saw Jaden sitting in a chair next to Leo playing with one of his medallions.

"Hey, Mommy. You were great! You could've told me if this was your secret," he said jumping in her arms.

"The reason I didn't tell you, is because I knew you would tell Daddy. Speaking of which, could you try not to tell him about this?" she replied.

"I'll try, but if he asks, I'm not gonna lie. Aunt Beru teached me it's wrong to lie," he said.

"Okay, I won't argue with you there. If Daddy asks, tell him the truth. Okay?" she replied.

"Yes, Mommy," he replied.

"Alright," she said kissing his cheek. Akeen came up to her.

"That was great. Now we just need to record 'Why Don't You Love Me?' and then we'll take a break.

"Ok. Let's get this over with," Ahsoka replied. She went back into the booth and put her headphones back on. The music started.

_Spoken:_

_Now honey you betta sit down & look around  
_'_Cause you must've bumped your head  
__And I love you enough to talk so sense back into you_

_I'd hate to see you come home  
__Me, the kids, & the dog's gone, check my credentials  
__I give you everything you want, everything you need  
__Even your friends say I'm a good woman  
__All I need to know is why_

_Why don't you love me  
__Tell me baby  
__Why don't you love me  
__When I make me so damn easy to love_

_And why don't you need me  
__Tell me baby  
__Why don't you need me  
__When I make me so damn easy to need_

_I've got beauty  
__I've got class  
__I've got style  
__And I've got a..  
__But you don't even care to care_

_Even the money in the bank account  
__Don't have to ask no one  
__To help me out  
__You don't even notice that_

_Why don't you love me  
__Tell me baby  
__Why don't you love me  
__When I make me so damn easy to love_

_Why don't you need me  
__Tell me baby  
__Why don't you need me  
__When I make me so damn easy to need_

_I've got beauty  
__I've got heart  
__Keep my head in them books  
__I'm sharp, but you don't care  
__To know I'm smart_

_I've got moves  
__In your bedroom  
__Keepin' ya happy  
__With the things I do  
__Which you don't seem to be into_

_Why don't you love me  
__Tell me baby  
__Why don't you love me  
__When I make me so damn easy to love_

_Why don't you need me  
__Tell me baby  
__Why don't you need me  
__When I make me so damn easy to need_

_There's nothin' not to love about me  
__No, no there's nothin' not to love about me  
__I'm lovely_

_There's nothin' not to need about me  
__No, no there's nothin' not need about me  
__Maybe you're just not the one  
__Or maybe ya just plain…dumb_

"Okay, perfect. We need to do one more thing right now," Akeen said through the mic. Ahsoka took off the headphones again and exited the booth. She went over to Jaden who was still dancing in his chair.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" she asked laughing at him.

"I dancing. I like that song," he replied with a smile still dancing.

"Okay, my little dancer. You can stop now," she said trying to hold him still, but he wiggled around too much.

"Ahsoka, we need you for a photo shoot for the cover of the album," Akeen said trying to help Ahsoka keep Jaden still.

"Alright. Jaden, we need to go," she told him. He stopped dancing and got out of the chair. Ahsoka, Jaden, and Akeen went down one floor for the photo shoot. When they got there, Ahsoka went in a room to change her clothes. Jaden was left with Akeen talking to the photographer. Ahsoka came out in a long light purple gown with no sleeves and went to her ankles. She had glitter around her eyes and on her headtails and horns. She wore white high heels. She looked like she was going to a prom.

"You look beautiful, Mommy," Jaden said as she came out.

"Thank you, baby," she replied.

"Okay, Ahsoka, we need you over here," Akeen called over to her.

"Coming! Jaden, stay here," she responded. She walked over to the photographer.

"Girl, you look gorgeous. I'm so jealous of you," the photographer said.

* * *

A/N: the photographer is a man.

* * *

"Thanks," she said back. She went to the screen and waited for him to get ready.

"Okay, Ahsoka. Show me what you got, baby. Show off your beauty! Yeah, perfect. Okay, now pout, pout! That's it, come on. The camera loves ya, boo. Work for the camera! Okay, that's good. You were dazzling. That it for today, people," he yelled and chanted through the shoot. The photo shoot took about a half an hour.

"Ok, Ahsoka. That is it for now. Why don't you take a break. Maybe you and Jaden should go get some lunch and when you come back we need to record three more songs. After that, you can go home," Akeen told her when she got back in her regular clothes.

"Alright, Jaden, let's go get something to eat," she said. They left the building to go pick something up for lunch. Ahsoka decided they should eat in the park. They picked up the food and went to the nearest park to eat. They were there for about an hour. When they were done, they went back to the building.

About four hours later, they were almost done.

"Okay, Ahsoka. We need one more song recorded and then you can go home. Let's do 'Butterfly'," Akeen said.

_Not yet a woman and  
__Certainly not a child  
__But I was caught somewhere in the middle  
__On that Friday afternoon and I_

_I remember mama sayin'  
__It's time for you to go  
__Go out & change the world & become  
__All that you have dreamed of_

_And as the tears that she was cryin'  
__Fell from her face and shoulders she said  
__Don't forget who you are child  
__Where you come from, where you're goin'_

'_Cause I'm always gonna be here for you  
__Fightin' in your corner  
__So with, every bow you take, take one  
__For those who came before you_

_Fly, fly butterfly  
__Stand upon these two shoulders of mine  
__Spread those wings of yours  
__And fly_

_Now I'm a woman and  
__I've got a child and I just  
__Can't believe the day's gonna come  
__When she tells me that it's time to soar_

_And I don't know what I'm gonna do  
__Not sure what I'm gonna tell her, maybe  
__Don't forget who you are child  
__Where you come from, where you're going_

'_Cause I'm always gonna be here for you  
__Fightin' in your corner, so with  
__Every bow you take, take one  
__For those who came before you_

_Fly, fly butterfly  
__Stand upon these two shoulders of mine  
__Spread those wings of yours  
__And fly_

_There's something sacred  
__About the letting go of those  
__We wanna hold so tightly to  
__But we know they must move on_

_All for those who have a dream  
__To make her future better  
__And on for those who earned their wings  
__In spite of wind and weather_

_You tell 'em love is waiting there  
__Forever in your corner, so with  
__Every bow you take, take one  
__For those who came before you_

_Fly, fly butterfly  
__Stand upon these two shoulders of mine  
__Spread those wings of yours  
__And fly_

"Okay, we are done for the day. With the progress we've made today, we should be able to release your album by tomorrow morning. Great job. You can go now," Akeen said through the mic. Ahsoka left out the booth to find Jaden asleep in the chair. "Little guy fell asleep listening to 'Ave Maria'. I guess it was too slow for him."

"Well, at least I know how to put him to sleep easily. It's late, so he should be sleep anyway. I'll see you later," she replied picking Jaden up and heading towards the door. When she got back to the cottage half an hour later, she notice Anakin was already back. When she went inside, she saw Anakin in the living room on the sofa. He looked upset. Ahsoka walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He jumped and looked up at her. He saw Jaden was asleep.

"Ahsoka, go put him down. We need to talk," he whispered. She did what he said and came back to the living room. When she got back, Anakin looked mad.

"Anakin, is everything okay?" she asked worried.

"No, Ahsoka. Everything's not okay. I come back here around 9:00 like I said and you and Jaden are no where to found. Where were you?" he replied angrily.

"Calm down. I got called in. He was with the whole time. He was safe," she responded.

"Ahsoka, you could've called me to tell me that you were going out late. Or you could've left a note or something. You had me looking all over Aldeeran looking for you two," he said almost yelling.

"Anakin. Look, I'm sorry I didn't leave a note or called you. It just didn't cross my mind at the time. I didn't mean to make you worry like that," she said back.

"Don't you remember that he's in danger? When you two disappear and I don't know where you are, I have to think the worst. Do you want me to always think that you're dead or kidnapped?" he yelled.

"I didn't think that you…" she started.

"That's right, you don't think before you do things! Ahsoka, you've always been like this! And now that we have Jaden, you don't think about how it makes me feel when I don't know where you are," he yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm still young and learning things. I didn't plan on getting you upset. I didn't plan on just taking him without your permission. I didn't even plan on getting pregnant at sixteen by you," she yelled. Anakin got so mad, he slapped Ahsoka across the face with his robot hand. Ahsoka fell against the chair. The corner of her mouth was bleeding. She looked back at him with horrified eyes. He just realized what he did. He looked back at her in horror.

"Oh my God, Ahsoka. I'm so…" he started as he stepped toward her. She stepped back. She ran out of the cottage crying and into the forest. Anakin went down to his knees. "What have I done?" he cried to himself. He sat there in horror of what he just did to the love of his life.

Meanwhile

Ahsoka ran into the forest and landed on a log. She continued to cry. She couldn't believe that Anakin just hit her for the first time and hopefully the last. Nothing was broken, except her heart. She didn't know what to do now. Should she go back? Should she stay where she was? She was confused. She still loved Anakin, but she didn't know if she was able to forgive him for what he did to her.

"Sometimes men can go too far. Don't you think?" a voice said. Ahsoka turned around and saw a shadow. Then two red lightsabers ignite, she then knew it was Ventress. Ahsoka then ignited her lightsaber.

"What do you want, Baldy?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Oh, I'm here for a certain someone. I saw what happened at your little house. It was cruel what he did to you. I like it, but it's not my style of cruelty that I would do to my victims," she replied.

"That has nothing to do with you," Ahsoka yelled.

"Calm down deary. I know that you two are together and you had a son. Your son's very important to my master. He can be a powerful Sith. I do plan on retrieving him," Ventress said. This made Ahsoka furious.

"You will not touch him!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, but I will get him. With him on the Dark Side, the Jedi shall fall," she replied. Ahsoka attacked Ventress with all her might. Ventress was ready. She blocked all of Ahsoka's attacks. When Ahsoka had her back turned for a second, Ventress took out a small device and shocked Ahsoka in her neck. Ahsoka passed out from the shock. "A mother's love for her child is always her downfall."


	7. Ahsoka in Trouble

_Did you like the last chapter? Now you know Ahsoka's little secret, she's a professional singer. Will Anakin find out? Read to see._

Back at the cottage, Anakin was still horrified about hitting Ahsoka. He saw Jaden in the doorway. He looked upset.

"Hey, Jaden. What are you doing up?" Anakin said wiping his tears.

"I had a bad dream. Where's Mommy?" he replied rubbing his eye. He looked like he'd been crying.

"She went out for some air. Come here," he said. Jaden went over to Anakin and sat on his lap. Anakin hugged him tight, put his head on Jaden'_s_ and rocked him back and forth. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Jaden asked.

"Daddy made a big mistake with Mommy today. You don't have to worry about it," he replied. He then felt a disturbance in the Force. He took his head off Jaden's. Jaden looked at him.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" he asked worried.

"Something's wrong," he replied putting Jaden down. Anakin went to the door and opened it. He reached out with the Force and tried to sense Ahsoka. He couldn't sense her anywhere. She wasn't on Aldeeran. Where was she? Jaden was standing right behind him. He turned and saw Jaden there with a sad look on his face.

"Mommy's gone?" he asked almost in tears. Anakin kneeled down to meet his eyes.

"Yes, but she's alive. I can feel it. I can't say she's safe, but she's alive," he told him in a calm voice trying to comfort him. Anakin's comlink then started to beep. It was Obi-Wan. "What is it Obi-Wan?"

"We need you to come back to the Temple immediately," he exclaimed.

"I can't at the moment. Ahsoka's gone and I don't know where she is," he replied.

"We know," he responded. Anakin was surprised.

"What do you mean you know?" he asked.

"That's why we need you and Jaden to come back to Temple and hurry," he replied.

"Okay, I'm on my way right now," he said. He ended the transmission. "Come on, Jaden. We need to go."

They went to the Twilight and took off towards Corascant. When they arrived a few hours later, Anakin ran into the Temple went to the communication center. The Council was there waiting for them.

"Skywalker, do you know what happened to your padawan?" Mace first spoke.

"No. We had an argument and she ran out. I don't know where she went," he replied.

"Well, we know. And it's not good," he said. He then played a holovideo. He saw Ventress first.

"Hello, Jedi scum. I have something here that might interest you," she started. A managuard appeared in the video with Ahsoka in handcuffs. "I have Skywalker's little pet here. We all know how much he cares about her and would do anything to get her back safely. Skywalker, if you want your little brat back, bring your son to Naboo in the east forest past Theed Palace in two days. If you don't, she dies."

The message ended. Anakin was both angry and torn about the situation. The Council turned to him.

"What does she mean 'your son', Skywalker?" Mace asked. Anakin was hoping that they wouldn't catch that part. That wasn't important to him right now. He wanted Ahsoka back and to protect his son. He figured to save them both, he would have to tell the truth.

"Jaden is my son," he said. The council was shocked, yet not surprised.

"Who's his mother?" Plo Koon asked.

"Ahsoka is," he answered. Everyone was both shocked and surprised. Plo was a little mad that Anakin got his "Lil' Soka" pregnant and didn't tell him. Jaden was looking a little suspicious about the video. Yoda noticed.

"Wrong, something is, Jaden," he asked.

"I think so. There was something about the video. My Mommy's headtails were twitching," he replied. They all looked at one another and then at Anakin. He shrugged. "Play back the video."

They did. When they saw Ahsoka, Jaden paid attention only to her. He was right, Ahsoka's headtails were twitching. It was a message she was sending to Jaden.

"What does it mean? It's in a code that I'm not familiar with," Obi-Wan said.

"It's an ancient code used by our kind. Every code is something different. We teach it to our offspring if something happens to us so we know what they're trying to say," Shaak Ti remarked.

"So, you can't read it?" Mace asked.

"No, but Jaden might. Did Ahsoka teach you any of her codes?" she replied.

"Yea, she taught me the codes," he answered. They played the whole video again. Jaden played close attention to her headtails.

"What is she saying?" Plo asked.

"Jaden, listen to me carefully and tell the Council what I'm saying. Don't listen to her. If you bring you here, she will kill you and me. She says they want you to be a Sith, but they really just want to kill you because your Anakin's son. Tell them to just leave me and keep you safe. Also tell Anakin I'm sorry," he interpreted. Everyone looked at one another again. Anakin was upset for what Ahsoka told him. He was the one to be sorry.

"Well, if what Ahsoka told us is true, what should we do?" Anakin asked.

"We still need to go get Ahsoka back. If we don't show up for the trade, Ventress may try to get information from her before she kills her," Plo remarked.

"Good point. If she reveals our most secret plans, we may lose this war for sure and the Jedi Order may be no more," Mace pointed out.

"So, are we going to get her?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but we're going to need a plan. She can't get Jaden. Ahsoka says they will kill him, but he's too valuable to them. They may not kill him, but we can't be sure," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, we need to figure something out in two days," Anakin responded.

"I know someone who may be able to help," Jaden said. Everyone turned their heads towards him in surprise, including Anakin.

"Who, Jaden?" he asked.

"This guy from mommy's little secret. He said if I needed him, I could call him anytime. Maybe he could help, he's knows a lot of people," he replied.

"Who is this man?" Mace asked not worrying about Ahsoka's secret.

"His name is Akeen. He gave me his comlink number," he said. He walked over to the reactor and punched in the numbers. Akeen came up on the projector.

"Hello, who is it?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"It's me!" Jaden exclaimed. Akeen smiled when he saw him.

"Hey there, Jaden. What can I do for you?" he asked. Jaden stepped aside and Mace came up.

"We need your assistance. It's about Ahsoka Tano. You know her?" he said.

"Of course I know her, I'm her manager. What's wrong with her? Is she upset, depressed, mad at that Anakin guy again?" he answered.

"She's been kidnapped," Mace replied. Akeen's face went white.

"Is she okay? Do you know who did it? How did this happen?" he asked franticly. He really cared about Ahsoka.

"We need your help to get her back," he replied.

"Okay, why was she kidnapped? What do they want?" he asked more calmly.

"They want me," Jaden spoke up.

"Why would they want you? You're just a little kid," he said.

"They want him because of his abilities. It's Jedi business," Mace said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm happy to help. What can I do?" he responded.

"Well, her kidnapper said that there will be an exchange in two days on Naboo, Ahsoka for Jaden. We need to figure out a way to get Ahsoka back without giving them Jaden. If they get him, they may either train him in the dark arts to turn him into a powerful Sith to destroy the Jedi Order or kill him. We can't let either happen," Obi-Wan explained.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"We were wondering if you had any ideas of what we could do," Mace answered. Akeen thought for a minute.

"I may have an idea. I have a son about Jaden's age. Maybe we could use him as a decoy. He's been trained in the most advanced fighting styles. No harm will come to him," he suggested.

"It's a good plan, but he's part Togruta. You're a Twi'lek. I'm not sure how it'll work with the species difference," Obi-Wan replied.

"If you can convince the kidnapper to do the exchange at night, they won't be able to see the species difference. All they need to see is his headtails," he explained.

"It might work, but we can't put your son in danger like that," Anakin said.

"It's fine. And in case something goes wrong, his bodyguards will handle it. I would do anything to get Ahsoka back and keep Jaden safe," he implied.

"Why do you care so much about Ahsoka anyway?" Anakin asked.

"We have a past together. She helped me some years ago and we became close friends. When we met up again, I was happy to help her. I felt so close to her. I swore on my life that if anything happens to her, I would risk my own grandchildren's life to save her," he explained, "I've always believed that everyone that meets Ahsoka has to love her like a sister. She has that effect on people. I can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt her or anyone she cares about because it would hurt her."

"Speaking of helping her, what is this secret that she's apparently been keeping from everyone?" Mace asked.

"Sorry, I promised her I wouldn't tell unless it was necessary," he replied.

"Her life is in danger and if her kidnapper doesn't kill her, she may send her to someone who wants her. Don't you think that's a necessary reason?" Anakin exclaimed.

"Mmmm, good point. Ahsoka's worth a lot of money to the right people," he agreed.

"Why is she worth a lot of money?" Mace asked.

"She's a professional singer. Her music is only released deep in the Outer Rim. She requested that so she wouldn't be discovered. She only comes in, record the needed songs, every now and then do a photo shoot or video and leaves. Doing public appearances as never been something comfortable or safe for her," he explained. The council was surprised. No one was more surprised or upset than Anakin.

"We'll deal with that later, but for now we need to focus on getting her back," Mace said. Everyone agreed.

Meanwhile

Ahsoka was in a cell in an underground base. Ventress had left the base and she was being watched by droids. When Ventress came back, Count Dooku was with her. Ahsoka didn't show any emotion to his appearance.

"So, once again we meet. Skywalker really needs to keep a shorter leash on his pet," he said. Ahsoka made no comment.

"Skywalker wasn't being very nice to her," Ventress then said.

"Ahh, that's right. Ventress told me about what she saw at your little hideout on Aldeeran. It's a same when you think you know someone and then they turn on you," he remarked. Ahsoka's eyes grew cold with hate and anger towards Dooku, but also sad with the memory of Anakin hitting her. Ventress could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Aww, someone's upset about their boyfriend hitting her," she said.

"He's not my boyfriend," Ahsoka finally spoke.

"No, he's just a Jedi who can't control his hormones or keep his hands off his padawan," Dooku replied stroking Ahsoka's headtails. She pulled away from him. "Don't be mad with me. I didn't get you pregnant at sixteen against your will."

"Don't worry little girl, you'll be out soon enough. All we need to do is get your son. Then we'll sell you to someone who wants you. We know all about your secret life as a professional singer. There are a lot of people who want the famous "Ahsoka Tano". Next time, you might not want to use your real name," Ventress commented. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and turned her head away from her.

"I see you're very arrogant. Perhaps Jabba the Hutt could straighten you out," Dooku said. Ahsoka shuddered at the mention of Jabba's name. She knew what Jabba did to his slave girls. She remembered the time she was captured by Jabba and was his slave girl. She remembered how he tortured her, abused her, and violated her. She almost cried remembering it all. She was traumatized for weeks after that.

"I see you remember what happened last time. If you don't want that to happen again, I suggest you cooperate with us," Dooku said noticing the emotion on her face.

"What else do you want?" she asked in a low voice.

"Before we get rid of you, we need some information from you about the Republic," Ventress answered.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Ahsoka asked coldly. Dooku leaned closer to her.

"If you don't not only will I send you back to Jabba, I will kill your son," he replied. Ahsoka got furious.

"If you touch, I swear…," she started, but Dooku grabbed her neck and pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"Tell us what we want to know and he'll live," he said. Ahsoka felt defeated. She didn't want to tell them anything, but she didn't want her only son to die. She still refused to tell them anything. She shook her head no. Dooku threw her and her head hit the metal wall. She fell unconscious.

Ahsoka woke up the next day in a daze. She realized she was in a different room. This room was bigger and had one door. There were two droids in the room with her.

"Sir, the prisoner is awake," one of them said into a comlink. Minutes later, Dooku came in the room. Ahsoka stood up when he entered the room. He sent lightning bolts through her. She screamed in agonizing pain.

Meanwhile

Back at the Temple, they just agreed on a plan to get Ahsoka back without giving them Jaden. Just then at the same moment Ahsoka was being shocked with lightning, Jaden collapsed on the floor screaming. Everyone was trying to calm him down and figure out what's wrong with him.

"Jaden, what's the matter?" Anakin asked worried. He continued to scream louder and louder. This happened for five minutes. Then he stopped. He tried to catch his breath. He finally calmed down.

"Jaden, what was that?" Plo asked.

"Mommy, she was in pain. I don't know what was going on," he said through tears and burying his head in Anakin's chest. Everyone looked at each other.

"Dooku must have her by now. The only thing that could cause that much pain is force lightning. He must be trying to get some information out of her. Let's hope she doesn't tell him anything too important," Obi-Wan said.

Back on Naboo

Dooku stopped before Ahsoka was unconscious again. He kneeled down to her & looked at her.

"So, child. Are you ready to talk?" he asked.

"I'll not telling you anything, Dooku," she said weakly gasping for air.

"Really?" he smirk. He sent another shock through her stronger than the last. She screamed even louder. It was not doubt than Jaden also felt it. Jaden had a connection with Ahsoka that was stronger than Anakin's. He felt everything he felt she felt physically, mentally, and emotionally. The pain was twice as bad for him because of how young he was.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Dooku asked. Ahsoka was very strong willed and didn't give up easily.

"I'll never talk. Torture me as you may, but I will never betray the Republic as you did," she replied.

"That's what you say, but I will break you," he growled. He left the room, leaving Ahsoka on the floor trying to regain her strength. A few minutes later, Dooku returned with an interrogation droid. Ahsoka was able to stand up straight by then.

"You will talk, whether you want to or not," he said. The droid floated over to her. She didn't back away from it or even try to prevent it from touching her. The droid injected a toxin in her arm and floated away. Five minutes later, the toxin started working. There was a sharp shooting pain that felt like her blood was burn. She let out a blood curling cry of pain. Dooku came over to her.

"I have the antidote. If you tell me what I want to know, I give it to you. Only I can make the pain go away. This toxin will last for two hours," he said to her. Ahsoka shook her head still. "Your mistake." An hour went by and Ahsoka still refused to talk. Her body had gotten use to the toxin and didn't hurt as much. What Ahsoka didn't know was how much pain Jaden was in.

Back at the Temple, the whole hour Ahsoka had been affected by the toxin, so was he. He was in the medical bay. They tried everything to ease his pain, but nothing worked. He was almost to the point where he was crying blood. The pain was too excruciating for him. As Ahsoka's pain wore off, so did his. The next hour went by and the pain finally stopped.

Dooku had stopped for the night. Ahsoka was in the room alone. Jaden was recovering from his pain attack. He had to stay in the medical bay in case anything else happened to him. The council left the medical bay. Anakin and Obi-Wan stayed with Jaden. He was asleep now. Back on Naboo, Ahsoka reached out with the force to reached Jaden. She reached harder than she needed to. She figured Jaden was very worried about him. She wanted to sing to him his favorite song that always told him that she was ok.

_Was all alone  
__I was lost  
__In a world of strangers_

_No one to trust  
__On my own  
__I was lonely _

_You suddenly appeared  
__It was cloudy before  
__But now it's all clear_

_You took away the fear  
__And you brought me  
__Back to the light_

_You are the sun  
__You make me shine  
__Shine like the stars  
__That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon  
__That glows in my heart  
__You're my day time, my night time  
__My world, you are my life_

_Now I wake up everyday  
__With this smile  
__Upon my face_

_No more tears  
__No more pain  
_'_Cause you loved me_

_You helped me understand  
__That love is the answer  
__To all that I am_

_And I'm a better woman  
_'_Cause you taught me  
__By sharing your life_

_2x_

_You are the sun  
__You make me shine  
__More like the stars  
__That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon  
__That glows in my heart  
__You're my daytime, my nighttime  
__My world_

_You gave me strength  
__When I wasn't strong  
__You gave me hope  
__When all hope was lost_

_You opened my eyes  
__When I couldn't see  
__Love was always here waiting  
__For me_

_3x_

_You are the sun  
__You make me shine  
__More like the stars  
__That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon  
__That glows in my heart  
__You're my daytime, my nighttime  
__My world_

_You are my life_

Her force connection was so strong with Jaden, he was singing the song in his sleep. When the song was over, he smiled.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin smiled.

"That was Ahsoka. She was singing to him. That's the song she sings to him when he's upset or in pain. It's also a comfort song, to let him know that she's okay," he explained.

"Well, I'm glad to know that she's okay. Or maybe she sung to him to calm him down. She may still be in danger," Obi-Wan commented.

"Yeah. At least he's calmed down," Anakin replied stroking Jaden's lekku.

"I still can't believe you and Ahsoka had him without us knowing about it," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Well, that we'll explain later when we get her back," Anakin replied.

"Well, you'd better get some rest. The trade is tomorrow and you'll need all your strength," Obi-Wan said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Okay. I'll stay here with Jaden in case he wakes up," Anakin responded.

"Alright, Anakin. Good night," he said walking out the door.

"Good night, Obi-Wan," he said back. Anakin got in the bed with Jaden. He hugged him tight and fell asleep.

**Will they go with Akeen's plan? Will Ahsoka tell Dooku anything? Will he get Jaden? Does anybody die? Why am I asking these questions? Find out in the next chapter. **


	8. Ahsoka's Return

The next day, Anakin woke up to Jaden still asleep in his arms. Today was the day they were going to Ahsoka back from Ventress and Dooku. Akeen and his son arrived after Anakin and Jaden fell asleep. Anakin carefully got up so he wouldn't wake Jaden up. Everyone was waiting outside waiting for them to wake up.

"How is he?" Plo asked.

"He's fine. He's still asleep. He didn't have any trouble sleeping, so I don't think anything happened to Ahsoka," he replied.

"That's good. We need to prepare for the trade tonight," Mace said. Everyone agreed. Anakin was about to follow everyone on their way out, but Plo stopped him.

"I need to talk to you," he said. They went in the room where Jaden was still sleep.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I need to talk to you about you and Ahsoka," he replied. Anakin knew what this was about. He knew how he felt about Ahsoka. She was like a daughter to him and would do anything for her. Anakin started to panic a bit.

"I think I know what this is about. You're upset that I got Ahsoka pregnant and didn't tell you about it, am I right?" he said.

"You're half right. I'm also upset that you two were together and I didn't know about it," he replied.

"I understand," he said.

"I've known Ahsoka since she was a little girl and is like a daughter to me. I'd hate to see her get hurt. I only want her to be happy and I see that you make her happy. Ever since she's met you, you've brought a kind of positive outlook to her. I've never seen her the way she was when you became her master. I accept your relationship for Ahsoka's sake. I'll warn you about this now Skywalker. If you hurt her, make her cry, or even the least bit sad, I will personally hunt you down and slice you into pieces with your own lightsaber. Are we clear?" he explained. Anakin got more nervous.

"Crystal clear. I swear I will never do anything to hurt Ahsoka or give you a reason to kill me," he replied his voice shaking.

"Good. Can I ask you something, Skywalker?" he asked.

"Of course. Anything," he replied.

"Why did Ahsoka leave the cottage in the first place?" he asked. _Crap_, he thought. He was hoping no one was going to ask that. How would he tell Plo that he hit his Lil' Soka. At this point, Anakin was afraid he was going to die.

"We had a little argument. It was nothing," he replied.

"If it was nothing, Ahsoka wouldn't have left. What aren't you telling me, Skywalker?" he questioned. _I am a dead man._ Anakin knew he had to tell Plo what he did, even if it did mean possibly losing his life.

"We were arguing about Ahsoka leaving with Jaden and I didn't know where they were. One thing lead to another and I hit her," he replied mumbling the last part.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that last part," he responded.

"I hit her," he said again muffling the words again.

"What?" he asked again.

"I hit her, okay? I blacked out for a moment and I accidently hit her," he blurted out. Plo stood there wide-eyed, but Anakin couldn't see it behind his mask. He sensed he was getting angry. Plo used the force and pushed Anakin against the wall. He approached him and grabbed his throat.

"What is wrong with you? Why the hell would you hit her?" he growled.

"It was… an accident. I… didn't mean… to hit her," he choked out between breaths. Plo loosened his grip a bit so Anakin could breathe a little.

"What possessed you to do that to her?" he asked.

"I was worried about her and Jaden. I left for a while, and when I came back they weren't there. She had me worrying about them," he explained.

"Why did you leave them in the first place?" he questioned. Anakin thought for a minute wondering if he should tell him. He could trust Plo not to tell anyone, especially Ahsoka or the council.

"If you let me go, I'll show you," he finally said. Plo let him go. Anakin reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet box. He opened it and revealed a diamond ring. Plo was surprised by it. "I was going to propose to Ahsoka. I know it's against the code, but I love Ahsoka too much to care. All I know is that I love her and I need her in my life. But after what I did to her, she probably won't even want to talk to me, let alone marry me. She probably doesn't even look me anymore."

"Of course she loves you," a small voice said. They turned around to see Jaden awake, but he was still laying down.

"How do you know Jaden?" Plo asked in a soft voice. Jaden sat up.

"I can feel everything Mommy feels. We have a really strong bond. I feel everything she does in every way. Sometimes it effects me, sometimes it doesn't. I can feel she still has a lot of love for you, daddy," he replied. Anakin went over to the bed and sat next to Jaden. Plo did the same on the other side.

"I'm so sorry about what happened the other night, Jaden. I didn't know you would feel that," Anakin apologized.

"It's okay, daddy. I know that you two still love each other," he said.

"Really?" Anakin questioned.

"Yeah, you two told me that as long as we're a family, you will always love each other. 'Til death and everyday after," he replied in a perky tone.

"It's a good thing you know that," Anakin said bringing Jaden closer to him.

"You are exactly like your mother when she was your age," Plo said. Jaden looked at him and then up at Anakin.

"Does this mean that he's my grandpa?" Jaden asked. Anakin looked to Plo.

"I don't know. What do you think? Do you want to be his grandfather? We'd be honored if you would," he said with a smile. Plo smiled back, but once again, he couldn't tell because of the mask.

"I would love to be your grandfather," he replied. Jaden smiled and hugged his waist.

"Yay! I got a grandpa," he exclaimed. Plo hugged him back.

"Well, you've made him very happy. You should see him when he's extremely happy. He will wear you out," Anakin joked.

"I think I can manage. I did take care of Ahsoka when she was little, I think I can manage her son," Plo responded.

"So, does this mean you're gonna stop trying to kill my daddy?" Jaden asked innocently. Plo and Anakin looked at each other.

"Yes, as long as he keeps you and your mommy happy, he'll live," Plo replied in a positive tone.

"We'd better go. We're suppose to be preparing for the trade tonight," Anakin said.

"You're right. The Council is probably wondering where we are," Plo agreed. They got off the bed. Anakin took Jaden to the refresher to clean him up and change his clothes.

"Ready to go," Jaden exclaimed as he ran out the fresher into Plo's arms.

On Naboo

Ahsoka was asleep on the floor in the room she was being tortured in. When she woke up, she was completely alone. No one was in the room with her, not even any guard droids. She stood up & examined the room trying to find a way out. She noticed an air vent. She took off the cover with the force and jumped in. She crawled through the vent trying to find her way out. She came across a room with Dooku and Ventress. They were talking about something. Ahsoka listened closely for anything useful.

"Why do we need to keep this little brat? I'm all for killing her now," Ventress said.

"Patience, Ventress. You will kill her soon enough. Once Skywalker hands over the child, you can kill her anyway you want," Dooku replied.

"What makes you so sure Skywalker would trade his 'precious son' for his little brat of a padawan?" she asked.

"Because Skywalker can't replace the love he has for his padawan. They could always have another son. It won't make a difference," he answered. A hologram clicked on. It was a man in a cloak. His face was covered. Ahsoka figured that was the dark lord the Jedi have been looking for. Dooku and Ventress stood up & bowed. "My Master."

"I understand you have Skywalker's padawan," he said in a voice that made Ahsoka's skin crawl.

"Yes, Master. She's on the detention level in the torture chamber. I've been trying to get some information out of her about the Republic, but she wouldn't say anything," he replied.

"Do not worry about that. The Jedi have decided to hand over the child for her," he said. Ahsoka couldn't believe this. They must have a plan because wouldn't just hand over the child of the Chosen One.

"The trade is to take place tonight," Dooku said.

"Good. Be cautious with the trade. The Jedi can be sneaky. Be prepared for anything," he said.

"Yes, my Master," Dooku replied. The figure faded away.

"The Jedi may have a plan to keep us away from the child," Ventress said.

"They may. Have droids placed all over the forest when the time for the trade come," he replied. She nodded once and left the room. " Didn't the Jedi teach you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Dooku used the force to bring the vent down. Ahsoka landed on her feet. She stood up and faced him. Dooku didn't make any sudden movements.

"You won't get Jaden," Ahsoka first spoke.

"You think I'm afraid of the Jedi? We will get your son. Once we have him, I will let Ventress have her fun killing you," he replied.

"Anakin won't give you the satisfaction. And neither will I," she responded.

"Why, because he's your master? Because he loves you? Because of your son? Do you really believe he cares about any of that?" he asked.

"Just because nothing matters to you doesn't mean every man feels nothing," she responded.

"Love really does blind those who fall for it," he simply said. Ahsoka didn't say anything. Dooku shot force lightning at her, but she was prepared. She stretched her hands in front of her and try to force it away. She absorbed the lightning and it shot back at Dooku. He fell to the ground in pain. Ahsoka couldn't believe what she just did. She didn't know she had the power to redirect force lightning. Dooku looked back at her in surprise. He had never seen someone her age able to absorb and redirect lightning. He slowly stood up.

"I see that you are more powerful than I anticipated, but you are still weak," he said short of breath. He sent more lightning at her. She absorbed it again and redirected it back to him. This time when it hit him, it knocked him unconscious. She took his lightsaber and ran out the room. She ran until she got to the control room. She looked at the holomap of the base. She saw her way out. She downloaded the plans and went to find the exit. She ran into a few battle droids, but easily took them down with Dooku's lightsaber. She eventually found a room that had her lightsaber. She switched them out. She found a hanger with a ship. She thought she was home free, until she saw Ventress there.

"So, you were able to escape from your cell. The road ends here for you. I will kill you now," she said as she ignited her lightsabers.

"I don't think so, Ventress," she replied igniting her own lightsaber. Ventress ran at her. Ahsoka ran towards her as well. Their lightsabers locked together. They pushed against each other. They stayed like that until Ahsoka kicked Ventress in the stomach and caused her to lose her balance. Ahsoka took that opportunity to attack her. Ventress regained her balance and blocked Ahsoka's attack. Ventress took out the small device she used to shock Ahsoka back on Aldeeran. She recognized the device and refused to be shocked by it again. When Ventress tried to shock Ahsoka, she grabbed it and shocked Ventress in her stomach. Ventress fell trembling.

"Doesn't feel good when someone does it to you, does it?" she said. She ran to the ship and started it up. She was able to get out of the building before Ventress was able to regain her strength. She left Naboo & headed to Corascant.

On Corascant, they getting ready to leave for Naboo hours after Ahsoka escaped the base. They were on the platform when Jaden stopped in his tracks. Everyone noticed.

"What's is it Jaden?" Anakin asked. Jaden smiled.

"It's Mommy! She escaped! She on her way here!" he exclaimed. Everyone was surprised.

"How was she able to escape from Dooku and Ventress?" Mace wondered. No one had a clue. Jaden saw a ship enter the atmosphere heading for the temple. He knew it was her.

"There she is!" he yelled as he pointed at the ship. Everyone looked and saw the ship. Ahsoka landed the ship in front of them. The door opened and she stepped out. Jaden ran to her. "Mommy!" Ahsoka hugged him tight.

"Hey baby. I'm glad you're still safe," she whispered to him.

"I'm glad you're back," he said back. She broke the hug and looked at him. Anakin ran to her. Ahsoka stood up and ran to him. They hugged each other almost in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka," he whispered.

"I am too," she whispered back. Anakin broke the hug and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. They broke apart.

"The Council knows everything. They know about us and Jaden. Jaden told them about your secret. I had to tell them in order to save you. I'm sorry," he explained.

"It's okay. At least now, they know that they need to protect him. They will be back for him. And I think my secret career was going to end, so that doesn't matter anymore," she replied.


	9. The Proposal

Hours after Ahsoka got back to the temple, she, Anakin, and Jaden had to face the council.

"You two do realize that the secrets you've been keeping from us are all against the code? Being a couple, having a son, and having a secret life outside the temple that was dangerous. Do you know how much trouble you could be in?" Mace said.

"Yes, master," they answered.

"The council has decided to allow Jaden to be trained as a Jedi. He's very strong with the force and can be a useful allay. As for you two, we can't afford to expel you from the order, so you will be temporarily stripped of your statuses as a Jedi Knight and Padawan," he continued.

"We understand, Master," Anakin replied.

"You are to return in a month. You are dismissed," he said. They bowed and exited the council chambers. They headed back to their quarters to pack. Jaden was sad that his parents weren't going to be around for his first lessons in the temple.

"Why can't you stay? It's not fair," he pouted. Ahsoka picked him up and sat on the bed with him on her lap.

"I know, baby. We wish we could stay, but we can't. We broke the rules and we have to accept the consequences," she said. Anakin sat down next to them.

"That's right, Jaden. Let that be a lesson to you: you break the rules, you have to face the consequences. This won't be forever. We'll be back. Do you think you can make it without us?" he replied.

"I've gone longer without you. I can manage," he said perking up a bit.

"That's my boy," Anakin replied putting him in a headlock again. Jaden laughed and tried to wiggle out of Anakin's grip. He let him go. He and Ahsoka started to pack their things. Minutes later when they were finished, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon walked into their room.

"It's time to go. We'll take you to the shuttle," Obi-Wan said. They got their things and headed out the door. Jaden walked with them until they got to the front of the temple. Ahsoka kneeled down to him and hugged him tight.

"We'll be back soon, baby," she whispered. Jaden hugged her back.

"I'll miss you, Mommy," he replied.

"I'll miss you, too" she said with a tears running down her cheek. She let him go and got on the speeder. Anakin hugged Jaden goodbye and sat next to Ahsoka. They headed towards the shuttle station. They arrived a few minutes later. On their way to the shuttles, Anakin stopped in his tracks. Ahsoka turned to him.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" she asked worried.

"Wait here a minute," he said. He went to where Obi-Wan and Plo were standing. He approached Plo and gestured something. Plo nodded his head. Anakin went back over to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I need to ask you something," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know how much I love you, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"You need to know that I need you in my life. You mean more to me than life itself," he said.

"Anakin, what are you saying?" she asked worried.

"It's more of a question. I love you & I was wondering," he started as he took out the box with the ring and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

Ahsoka was surprised. She never thought he would ask to marry her. This was a lot for her to take in. she smiled when she saw the ring.

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes," she said as she hugged him. Anakin was so glad that she said yes. When they broke apart, he put the ring on her finger. She looked at its beauty. She kissed Anakin on the lips.

Obi-Wan and Plo saw the whole thing. Plo was happy for them, while Obi-Wan was surprised.

"Did Anakin just propose to her?" he asked astounded. Plo smiled.

"Yes. Anakin told me about it earlier," he replied.

"You knew and you didn't tell the Council?" he asked angrily. Plo's smile faded.

"Yes. If it was going to make Ahsoka happy, I could care less. They make each other happy. Don't you care about Anakin's happiness?" he replied. Obi-Wan was taken aback by the question.

"Of course I care about his happiness," he exclaimed.

"Well?" Plo said. Obi-Wan calmed down and thought of how much Ahsoka makes Anakin happy.

"I guess it's fine as long as he's happy," he replied with a smile. Plo's smile returned.

"And, you won't tell the council?" he asked.

"No. I couldn't hurt Anakin like that," he replied.

Anakin and Ahsoka were happy that they were going to spend their life together as a married couple. With Jaden with them, they'll be a real family.

"Anakin, how are we going to do this? How are we going to find someone to wed us secretly?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin thought for a moment.

"I think I know someone who would," he answered. He took her hand and they walked over to Plo & Obi-Wan.

"Is there something wrong, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. We need to ask a favor of master Plo," he replied. Ahsoka looked unsure of the situation.

"Anakin, are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Of course. Who better to do this than a close personal friend of yours? I thought that would make you feel more comfortable," he answered. She smiled at him and gestured him to continue.

"Master Plo, we were wondering if you would do the honor of marrying us," he asked. Plo smiled.

"Of course I would. Anything for my Lil' Soka. I'd be glad to," he answered. Ahsoka hugged him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anything for you. Just remember, if he hurts you, you know where to find me," he said whispering the last part. She rolled her eyes.

"So you two, when is the wedding?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We could get married next week. That should be enough time to get things together. It'll be a private wedding maybe on the beach of Naboo," he explained.

"Sounds good to me," Obi-Wan said.

"Sounds romantic," Ahsoka said leaning on Anakin's shoulder.

"We're in agreement then. Next week," Plo said. Everyone agreed.

"You two should probably get going then," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, we probably should. We'll see you in a week. Obi-Wan, just so you know, you are welcome to come," Anakin said.

"Of course I'll be there. See you two in a week," he said. Anakin and Ahsoka went to their shuttle and took off for Naboo. They had everything planned for the wedding. Now all they had to do was get everything together to make the wedding possible.

"I can't wait for us to get married," Ahsoka said. Anakin held her closer.

"Me either. Being married to you will make my life complete," he replied. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Anakin," she said.

"I love you, too Ahsoka," he replied.


	10. I Hear Wedding Bells

As a week went by, Anakin and Ahsoka have got everything ready for the wedding. They were able to reserve a private beach for a day. Ahsoka was also able to get a traditional Togrutan wedding dress from Shili. It was strapless and white with a gold colored waistline. It went poofy after the line and went past her feet. She had to wear heels to prevent herself from tripping on the dress. She was in a tent getting ready. They decided to get married during a sunset. When she was done, she looked at herself in a mirror. She added some glitter around her eyes.

"You look beautiful," a voice said. She turned to see Obi-Wan standing in the opening of the tent.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she replied with a smile.

"Anakin's a lucky man. Are you ready?" he said.

"Yea, I'm ready," she answered standing up. She walked over to him. He held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked with a smile. She smiled back and took his arm. They walked out the tent. Ahsoka saw the arch by the water. She also saw Anakin standing in a simple black suit and Plo wearing his usual suit. R2-D2 was standing next to Anakin with a pillow on his head with the rings. When she and Obi-Wan approached them, he handed her over to Anakin and stepped beside him. Anakin took both of Ahsoka's hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Ahsoka," he said.

"Thank you. You look very handsome," she returned. He simply smiled at her. She blushed. Plo began the ceremony.

"We are here to celebrate the joining of Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. Anakin, do you take Ahsoka to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich and for poor, as long as you both shall live?" he said.

"I do," he answered.

"And Ahsoka, do you take Anakin as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich and for poor as long as you both shall live?" he asked again.

"I do," she answered.

"Each of you has prepared vows. You may recite them each other," he said as he stepped back. Ahsoka was the first to speak.

"Anakin, when we first met, we didn't think much of each other. As time went on, we've grown closer to each other. For years, I've felt empty inside, thinking that I don't have a reason to be here. Then I met you and you changed all of that. You have always been my love. I would give my life, my soul, my very existence just to be by your side everyday. I love you and nothing will ever change that," she said with tears of joy.

"Ahsoka, when I first met you, I thought that you were very energetic and a little annoying. I then realized that I love that about you. There are thousands of reasons I love you. You're beautiful, smart, and you always know how to light up a room just by being there. I will never let you get hurt and I will never ever hurt you. You are my life. If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I can't live without you with me. Every time you're away from me, it's unbearable. I will never let you part, for you are always in my heart," he said.

"The rings," Plo said to R2. He went between Anakin and Ahsoka. They took the rings off the pillow.

"Thanks buddy," he said. R2 returned so beeps and went back behind Anakin. They put the rings on each other's fingers.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Plo said. Anakin bent down and kissed Ahsoka passionately. They were now married.

"I love you, Anakin," Ahsoka said when they broke apart.

"I love you too, Ahsoka," he replied. Obi-Wan came up to them.

"You two are perfect together," he commented putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Thanks, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. Ahsoka hugged Obi-Wan.

"Thank you," she said. She let him go and hugged Plo, "And thank you master Plo. You've really been a big help."

"Like I said, anything for you, Lil' Soka," he replied. R2 beeped happily. Everyone laughed when he did that.

"Thanks Artooie," Ahsoka said.

"Well, are you two just gonna stand here all night or are you gonna go on your honeymoon?" Plo asked. Everyone chuckled.

"I guess we'd better go. Are we going to Aldeeran to the cottage?" Ahsoka responded.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't we stay here? Naboo is just as beautiful as Aldeeran. But they could never compare to your beauty," Anakin said holding Ahsoka by her waist to him. She giggled.

"I think that's a great idea," she said kissing him passionately.

"Ok, you two. Save that for when you get to your hotel room," Obi-Wan said with a smile. They parted and everyone laughed again. "No seriously, stop that."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I never took you for a squeamish kind of person," Anakin joked.

"I'm not squeamish, I just don't want you to start something in front of us," he quickly defended.

"Obi-Wan, have faith in us. We have some self control around each other, you know," Ahsoka commented with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Just go, you love birds," he said.

"Alright. See you around," Anakin said as they left. Plo, Obi-Wan and R2 stayed on the beach for a little while longer to get their things together.

"They really are perfect for each other," Obi-Wan remarked.

"They sure are. I hope Skywalker has really learned his lesson," Plo replied.

"What was that all about, anyway. You've been a little on edge about Anakin and Ahsoka ever since you found out about their relationship," Obi-Wan said. Plo told him about the little "conversation" he had with Anakin when he told him what happened on Aldeeran. "Oh, I see. I know how much you care about Ahsoka."

"Yes and if that happens again, he might actually die," Plo replied.

"Well, if you kill Anakin, Ahsoka might kill you," Obi-Wan said.

"You're right. I'll just have to severely hurt him. He'll still be alive, but that'll be enough for the lesson to sink in," Plo replied.

"I'm pretty sure that'll keep him from hurting her," Obi-Wan said. As they were finishing up, Anakin and Ahsoka already got to a hotel in the honeymoon suite. They kissed more passionately than ever.

"I love you, Mrs. Skywalker," Anakin said. She giggled.

"I love you too, Mr. Skywalker," she replied. They resumed kissing. Anakin picked Ahsoka up bridal style and brought her over to the bed. He laid her down placing himself on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair. They started to make love passionately. They became one like never before. When they were done, they lay next to each other in silence and in love.

"Ahsoka, this has to be the second best moment of my life," Anakin said.

"Second best?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yea. The best moment of my life, was meeting you and I'm glad that I did," he replied.

"I am too. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. "You know what would make this perfect?"

"What?" she asked.

"A love song. Something that really expresses our love," he responded.

"A song like, 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You'?" she suggested.

"Sounds great," he replied. Ahsoka sat up.

"You know it's a duet song?" she asked smiling. He knew what that meant.

"How about something else. I don't really sing," he said. She giggled and climbed on top of him.

"Come on. You don't have to have a singing voice. All you need is to put love in the song," she said.

"I guess you're right. I love you for being so positive," he replied. She smiled at him.

"Well, you told me that, so I'll continue to be like this," she replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said. He sat up with Ahsoka still on him. He held her close and touched her forehead with his.

_Anakin:_

_Each time the wind blows  
__I hear your voice so  
__I call your name_

_Whispers in morning  
__Our love is dawning  
__Heavens gladly came_

_You know how I feel  
__This thing can't go wrong  
__I'm so proud to say I love you_

_Your love's got me high  
__I long to get by  
__This time is forever  
__Love is the answer_

_Ahsoka:_

_I hear your voice now  
__You are my choice now  
__The love we bring_

_Heaven's in my heart  
__And your call I hear  
__And angels sing_

_You know how I feel  
__This thing can't go wrong  
__I can't live my life without you_

_I just can't go on  
__I feel we belong  
__My life ain't worth livin'  
__If I can't be with you_

_Both:_

_I just can't stop loving you  
__I just can't stop loving you  
__And if I stop  
__Then tell me just what would I do  
__I just can't stop loving you_

_Anakin:_

_At night when the stars shine  
__I pray in you I'll find  
__A love so true_

_Ahsoka:_

_When morning awakes me  
__Will you come and take me  
__I'll wait for you_

_Anakin:_

_You know how I feel  
__I won't until  
__I hear your voice saying 'I Do'_

_Ahsoka:_

_I do_

_Anakin: _

_This thing can't go wrong  
__This feeling so strong_

_Both:_

_My life ain't worth livin'  
__If I can't be with you_

_I just can't stop loving you  
__I just can't stop loving you  
__And if I stop  
__Then tell me just what would I do  
__I just can't stop loving you_

_Ahsoka:_

_We can change all the world tomorrow_

_Anakin:_

_We can sing songs of yesterday_

_Ahsoka:_

_I can say a farewell to sorrow_

_Anakin:_

_This is my life and I want to_

_Both:_

_See you for always_

_I just can't stop loving you  
__I just can't stop loving you  
__And if I stop  
__Then tell me just what would I do  
__I just can't stop loving you_

"You're not bad at singing. You can use a little work though," she joked. He rolled her over so that he was on top of her again. He kissed her lightly.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.


	11. The Honeymoon

The next day, Anakin woke up to Ahsoka next to him asleep. He remembered everything that happened yesterday and smiled. He was now married to the love of his life. He stroked her cheek as she slept. She smiled and opened big blue eyes to see Anakin smiling at her.

"Good morning, love," he said.

"Good morning, my husband," she returned kissing him.

"Well, my wife, what do you want to do one our first day married?" he asked. She climbed on top of him and kissed his lips again.

"I was thinking we could do some sight seeing. Every time we come here we're never able to enjoy the real beauty of Naboo," she suggested.

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we do. We could go with your idea if that'll make you happy," he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. Anything you want," he answered.

"We could go into town first to see what's there," she said.

"Sure. I heard there's a great museum about the history of Naboo," he suggested.

"I do enjoy learning about the history of things," she said smiling.

"And you look so cute when you find out things you never knew before," he joked.

"Shut up," she said playfully. Anakin flipped them over so he was on top of Ahsoka. She giggled when he did. He chuckled a bit.

"But it's true. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I know that I will never see anyone more beautiful than you," he said kissing her.

"Thank you, Ani. And I know for a fact that you are the most handsome man alive," she replied.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so," she responded. Anakin kissed her passionately. They were at it again.

30 Minutes Later

They were dressed and ready to go. Ahsoka wore a short summer dress that went to her knees. It was red with yellow flowers. She had a white necklace that Anakin gave her for her birthday one year, a pair of blue sunglasses and flip flops. Anakin wore a dark blue polo shirt and jeans. They both wore their wedding rings. They rented a speeder and went into town. When they got to the museum, Ahsoka wanted to know so many things she's wondered for years. Anakin thought it was cute that she was so curious. The museum was part history and part art. Of course, Ahsoka wanted to go to the history side first.

"This is Lansa Nabon. She was the first one to come to Naboo. She crashed landed here almost 3000 years ago. She found the planet was uninhabited and beautiful. She decided to make this planet known to the galaxy. When word got out that this planet was here, people came from all over the galaxy to settle somewhere safe. When the planet was swarming with people, they elected her the Queen of Naboo. They built houses and other buildings and made towns and cities. And that is the history of how Naboo was founded. Now this way to the history of the Gungan civilizations," the tour guide said.

"Wow. I can't believe one woman founded a whole planet," Ahsoka commented in amazement. Anakin chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Maybe one day, you'll discover a planet yourself," he said.

"I doubt that. I wouldn't know how to make this planet know to the galaxy or rule the planet," she replied.

"You won't have to do it alone, you know. You'll have help from your handsome and dependable husband," he said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. When they finished the tour, they went to look at the art. Most pictures were of nature, but what else would you expect from a planet surrounded by nature. They spent another half an hour there before leaving. They decided to walk through the town to find somewhere else to go. Ahsoka put her sunglasses on. Anakin chuckled to himself.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"You know, sometimes you can be a diva," he replied. She scoffed.

"Would you really expect anything different from some from a former singer?" she asked.

"Speaking of that, why didn't you tell me about that?" he asked remembering her little secret.

"Well, like I've told you before, it was a secret. Besides, I know you and I knew that you would over react to the fact of me doing something that could get me killed or expelled from the order. I didn't want you to worry," she explained.

"I was already worried of what you were doing because I didn't know what you were doing," he replied as calm as he could.

"Anakin, could we please not do this now. I don't want us arguing on our honeymoon," she pleaded. He calmed downed.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later. But right now, we are to be happy," he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Ani," she replied hugging him.

"Hey, let's see what they have in this little store. I'm sure you'll find something that'll catch your eye," he said outside a gift shop.

"Maybe I can find something for Master Plo or Kenobi," she said. They went in and started to look around. Ahsoka found a few stuffed animals she thought were cute. Anakin saw some t-shirts in different colors that all said "I Went to Naboo and All I Got Was This Stupid T-Shirt". He thought it would be funny if he got one for Obi-Wan. He showed it to Ahsoka and she laughed at the idea of Obi-Wan wearing the shirt. He saw more shirts that said "I'm With Stupid". Ahsoka saw something that caught her eye. She picked up a CD case and stared at it.

"Anakin," she called to him. He saw her staring at the case. He couldn't see her eyes behind her sunglasses. He went over to her.

"What is it?" he asked as he approached her. He looked at the CD case and saw Ahsoka. It was one of her CDs.

"They were only supposed to be sold in the Outer Rim," she said.

"Maybe the store owner ordered some from the Outer Rim," he replied.

"Well, maybe nobody'll notice me while we're here," she said. She was about to put the CD back when Anakin took it out her hands.

"Wait, let me see what songs you sing," he said playfully.

"Anakin, put that down," she said trying to take it from him.

"Wait a minute. Can I just look at the songs?" he said.

"Fine," she said.

"Let's see what we have here. You have: _Love Story, Our Song, Broken-Hearted Girl, Love Game, Best of Me, Good Girl, Single Ladies, Why Don't You Love Me?, Your Love is My Drug, Bad Girl, and_ _Umbrella(Feat. Chris Brown & Jay-Z). _Those are interesting titles for songs. Maybe we should buy the CD," he said.

"No. There's no reason to buy the CD," she replied.

"You're right. Why buy the CD when you're married to the singer?" he said putting the CD back.

"Exactly," she replied. They bought the t-shirts that Anakin picked out for Obi-Wan and a stuffed animal Ahsoka picked out for Jaden. They left the store and finished sight seeing in the town. They went back to the hotel and changed to go to dinner. Ahsoka wore a hot pink dress that went to her ankles and had slits on both sides up to her upper thighs. Anakin wore a simple black suit. They went to a fancy restaurant they saw in town.

"Anakin, this place is beautiful. I knew Naboo was a beautiful planet, but I never knew it was like this," Ahsoka said as they were seated.

"Well, it is nice. I've been to Naboo before and seen some things that I was amazed by. I'll take you to this place that really shows the beauty of this place tomorrow," Anakin replied. They had a nice dinner. They talked more about the beauty of the planet and about each other and other things. When they got back to the hotel, they started to make love again. The first day of their honeymoon was perfect. They couldn't wait for tomorrow. They just loved being together without being interrupted by a mission. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**You think this is the end of the trouble? Well you're wrong. this is only the beginning. Wait for the next chapter so you can know what I'm talkin' 'bout. (Spoiler Alert: It's about Jaden)**


	12. Honeymoon Over

The next day, Ahsoka woke up earlier than usual. Anakin was asleep in her arms. She got up carefully so she wouldn't wake him up. She took a shower and got dressed. She went down to the lobby of the hotel to get some breakfast. After she ate, she brought some food back to the room for Anakin when he woke up. When she got back to the room, Anakin was coming out of the refresher.

"Hey honey," she said putting the food on the table.

"Hey, where were you?" he replied approaching her.

"I went down to get something to eat. I brought you back some food," she answered kissing him.

"That was very sweet of you. Thank you," he said kissing her back. He sat at the table and Ahsoka sat on his lap and started to feed him. They occasionally shared the food in a kiss. When they were down, Anakin helped her clean up.

"So, where are we going today?" she asked.

"You remember last night when I told you about that place that I knew about that shows the real beauty of Naboo?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well, we're going there. We could spend all day there," he said.

"Sounds good to me," she replied with a kiss.

"You're going to need your bathing suit," he said, "There are a lot of waterfalls where we're going."

"Are you just saying that as an excuse to see me in a bikini?" she asked playfully.

"Yes and no. There are waterfalls there, but I would also love to see you in a bikini," he answered.

"You know how much I like to tease. Are you sure you'll be able to control yourself?" she responded.

"It'll be difficult, but I think I can manage for a while," he replied. They changed into their bathing suits under their clothes. Ahsoka wore a different summer dress of the same style, but different colors. This one was blue with red flowers. Anakin wore his swim shorts and a white t-shirt. They packed a lunch to have a picnic for later. Anakin made Ahsoka where a blindfold. He wanted this place to be a surprise for her. It took them 20 minutes to the place. Anakin lead her through a pasture.

"I feel grass. Can I take the blindfold off yet?" she said anxious.

"Not yet," he said. He led her a few feet over. "Ok, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped. She saw an empty pasture with a great view of a great waterfall. She saw creatures native to Naboo grazing. It was like the place that Anakin and Padme went in "Attack of the Clones". She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. She was in awe.

"Anakin, this place is amazing," she said hugging him.

"It's the most peaceful place on Naboo. I figured you would like it here. There really isn't that much to do besides go swimming, but I knew you would come up with something fun for us to do," he replied.

"Well, we could ride the grazers. I know how much you like to disturb the peace," she suggested. Anakin rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You always have jokes don't you?" he asked. She smiled mischievously and pushed Anakin. He held on to her and pulled her with him down the grassy hill. They laughed while they rolled. Ahsoka landed on top of Anakin her face inches away from his.

"Looks like I'm on top again," she said playfully. He her down and kissed her passionately. Ahsoka got off of him and helped him up. They were close to the herd of grazers. Anakin had a look on his face that told you he had an idea that probably won't end well. Ahsoka saw his face & stepped back. He jumped on the back of one of the animals and tried to balance on its back. Ahsoka did the same expect she sat on its back. She used the force to control its direction. Anakin looked like he was surfing. Soon enough, he fell off and was trampled by the animal. Ahsoka led her grazer by him, jumped off and ran to his side.

"Ani, are you ok?" she asked worried. She turned him over and saw him laughing. She slapped his chest and he rolled them over where he was on top of her. They stared at each other for a moment. Anakin got off Ahsoka and yanked her off the ground into his arms. They went to the nearest waterfall to go swimming. Ahsoka took off her dress and revealed her red bikini. Anakin took off his t-shirt revealing his six pack. They stepped into the river and started to kiss. Ahsoka laid in the river to enjoy the feel of the water on her body. Anakin laid down next to her and scooped more water on her body enjoying the view. Ahsoka also put water on his chest. They started to kiss more and more passionately. Ahsoka stood up and led Anakin under the waterfall and resume kissing him.

"I love you, Anakin," she breathed.

"I love you too, Ahsoka," he replied. He reached for her top and removed it. He placed his hands on her chest and gently started to caress them. A small moan came from her. She slid her hands down his chest loving the feel of his muscular body. He went down and started kissing her breast. She pushed his hair back and ran her fingers through it. He continued to kiss her as he went lower. When he reached the lining of her bottoms, he slowly began to pull them down. She felt herself getting excited. When he fully removed her panties, he placed them on a rock and started kissing her. She reached for his shorts and started to pull them down.

"Ahsoka," he moaned.

"Anakin," she gasped.

Anakin lifted her and inserted himself into her. She gasped as he did. He found his rhythm and continued for five minutes. He then stopped and kissed her. Their bodies were wet with water and sweat. They put their bathing suits back on and came out of the waterfall for lunch. They laid out a blanket and started to eat.

"Anakin, today has been amazing," Ahsoka commented.

"It really has, Ahsoka," he replied.

"You know we're gonna run out of things to do on Naboo before our honeymoon is over," she said.

"I know, but let's enjoy the fun while it lasts," he responded.

"You also know we're gonna have to tell Jaden that we got married," she said.

"He might be a little mad because he wasn't there," he replied.

"Yea, but he'll be happy that we're married," she said.

"Yea. Hey, why don't we come back here tonight for a romantic dinner under the stars?" he suggested.

"Really? that sounds great," she replied.

"I'll even cook the dinner, but it'll be a surprise," he said.

"You are full of surprises today, Ani," she commented.

They stayed there for a while longer until the sunset. They watched it over the mountains in the distance. Before it got dark, they went back to the hotel. When they got to their room, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon were in the room.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked at Plo. Ahsoka started to get worried.

"Master, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Jaden. He's been kidnapped," Plo answered. Ahsoka gasped and tears welled up in her eyes.

"No," was all she got out. She fell into Anakin's arms and cried. Anakin hugged her tight.

"When?" he asked.

"Earlier today. Someone broke into the Temple and took him. We've been trying to contact you, but we couldn't get a hold of you," Plo explained.

"We came here to take you back you to the temple. The council has started the search for him and we'll need your help," Obi-Wan continued. Ahsoka found her voice again with tears still in her eyes.

"Then why are we still here? We need to find him," she exclaimed. They all agreed and left immediately left for Corascant. Ahsoka sat in the back of the ship and tried to figure out she didn't feel him in danger. She thought she was a bad mother. Anakin walked up to her and sat beside her. She couldn't look at him. She was the reason his son was gone.

"Ahsoka, don't worry. We'll find him. He's still alive. If he was dead, you would've felt it," he said rubbing her back.

"I should've felt him when he was kidnapped. It's my fault he's gone. I'm a terrible mother" she replied. He hugged her tighter.

"Ahsoka, you are not a terrible mother. You have been the best mother you could be to Jaden. I know that for a fact. Jaden has told me that. He said no one could ever replace you as his mother," he said.

"Then why do I feel like this?" she asked looking into his eyes. Anakin hated seeing her this way and it made him feel bad.

"Because you're a mother. You worry more about this a little more than men do. Am I worried about him? Yes, but I don't blame you or anyone else that cares about him. We will find him. Alive," he explained. Ahsoka dried her tears a bit.

"I hope we find him in time. If anything happens to him..." she started.

"Nothing's going to happen to him. I promise, he will be safe again once we find him," he said. Ahsoka smiled a little and hugged Anakin tighter.

A few hours later, they arrived at Corascant. When the got to the temple, they went to the communication center where everyone was. Mace was speaking with Aayla Secura who was somewhere in the Outer Rim. He ended the transmission and turned to them.

"Any word about him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. Master Secura is in the Outer Rim looking for him. She's approaching Tatooine," he replied. He looked over at Ahsoka and Anakin. He noticed Ahsoka's face was tear stained. For the first time, he wasn't worried about the Jedi Code. He felt sorry that her son was missing and he felt how upset she really was than she was showing.

"Master," Anakin said. He and Ahsoka both bowed. He approached them. He looked down at Ahsoka with soft eyes.

"Skywalker, may I speak to your padawan for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course," he replied. Mace headed towards the door and Ahsoka followed. When they were in the hall, he turned to her.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry about your son. I know how much of an attachment you had to him," he said.

"Master, I know that it's against the code, but he's my son," she replied her voice cracking a bit.

"I understand completely," he said. She was taken by surprise.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm going to tell you something that no one knows about me. I have a child as well," he said. Ahsoka was really surprised now.

"You have a child? You're the strictest Jedi in the Order. You're mostly sensitive about the attachment rule," she responded. He chuckled a bit, something rare from him.

"You should understand why. I had a daugther a few years ago. When she was born, I felt so detached from the universe, like she was the one thing keeping me, well me," he started.

"That's how I feel about Jaden," she said.

"Exactly. One day, I went to visit her and her mother on Aldeeran. We spent the day together and it was wonderful. On the way back to the house, she feel asleep in the speeder. We got back to the house and I kissed her goodbye. When they were inside, the house blew up. I couldn't believe that my family was dead. I was so upset about her death, I was distracted from my Jedi duties. When a mission went wrong and all my men were killed in an explosion, it reminded me of that night. From that day, I enforced the no attachment rule so that wouldn't happen to them what happened to me," he explained. Ahsoka was shocked. She felt sorry that Mace lost his daugther. She put an arm around him.

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Janine, after my mother. She reminded me so much of her. She was only five years old when she died," he replied with tears in his eyes.

"Did you find her killer?" she asked.

"Yes. It was a bounty hunter named Bossk. He was killed on one of his missions before I got to him," he answered.

"Why would anyone want to kill her?" she asked.

"Because I'm a Jedi. She wouldn't been ten today," he said. He took out a small device and a holovideo came up. It was a little girl with short black hair. She wore a a summer dress with hearts on it. She was spinning around.

"Daddy, daddy, look at me" she said. A chuckle was heard in the background.

"I see you, baby," Mace said.

"I bet you can't catch me," she said playfully. A younger Mace came out and started chasing the little girl. She was screaming and laughing. He finally caught her and rolled them on the ground.

"I caught you," he said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, daddy," she said.

"I love you too, Janine," he said. He shut off the recording and put it back in his pocket.

"She was beautiful," Ahsoka commented.

"She was perfect," he said with a slight smile.

"Master Windu, I now do realize why you don't want the Jedi to have attachments. You don't want anyone to feel the pain you did when you lost someone you loved and was very attached to," she said.

"Yes. The attachment you have with Jaden is the strongest I've ever seen. In this case, it's useful to find him," he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you were held captive, he felt the pain you were in. He knew you were still alive after it was over. Maybe with the attachment level you have for him can lead us to him. We'll be able to find the Dooku and you'll have your son back," he explained. Ahsoka felt hope in her heart that he was right.

"You may be right, Master Windu," she said.

"Let's get back to the others. The faster we find Jaden, the faster this ordeal will be over," he said.

"Yes, Master," she replied.

"Oh, Ahsoka, could you not tell anybody what happened here?" he asked. Ahsoka giggled a bit.

"Of course, Master," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," he said.


	13. The Search is On

When Mace and Ahsoka went back to the communication center, Anakin approached Ahsoka. He put his arm around her, knowing that she was still very worried about Jaden. He smiled at her. She smiled back. She thought about the conversation she just had with Mace. She looked at him differently now. She now knew he actually had a sweet, sensitive, and understanding side.

"What did he talk to you about?" Anakin whispered. Ahsoka jumped slightly, coming out of her train of thought.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it," she replied remembering Mace asked her to keep quiet about what happened in the hall. (What happens in the Jedi Temple halls, stays in the Jedi Temple halls).

"Did you get in trouble about something?" he asked.

"No. I'm not supposed to talk about it, Ani," she responded. Anakin nodded telling her he understood. They turned their attention back to the others.

"Well, it's obvious that Dooku has Jaden, but the real question is how he got him," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Maybe he hired a bounty hunter to sneak in the temple so we wouldn't sense him," Ahsoka suggested.

"That may've been it, but Master Yoda sensed Cad Bane when he entered the temple," Anakin said.

"Well, is there any other way? If a Sith even came near the temple we would be able to sense their presence," Obi-Wan pointed out. Ahsoka suddenly felt dizzy. She held her head and stepped back.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka shook her head slightly.

"Yea, I'm fine. Something must be wrong with Jaden," she replied.

"Was there any pain?" Mace asked.

"No, just a dizzy feeling. It's the kind of feeling you get when you're on a ship that's about to land," she explained.

"Then they must've just landed on a planet. The amount of time between when he was kidnapped & this feeling must mean they're deep in the Outer Rim," Mace replied.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

**Somewhere in the Outer Rim**

Jaden was in a cell on a ship. They just landed on some planet. Jaden wasn't hurt, but he was upset and scared. All he could think about was Ahsoka and Anakin and how much he missed them. He hugged himself imagining he was in Ahsoka's warm embrace. He cried feeling that they weren't looking for him. A droid came to his cell.

"Time to go, prisoner," it said as he unlocked the door and opened it. Jaden stood up slowly. He dried his tears the best he could. He followed the droid of the ship. He stepped off the ship to a forest. He didn't know what planet he was on. They went to an opening in the forest. The droid stopped and turned to him.

He took Jaden's arms and put binders on them. Jaden didn't bother to fight back. He was too afraid of what might happen if he did. All of a sudden, Ventress came out of nowhere.

"Sir, the prisoner is secure," the droid said. Ventress looked at Jaden.

"So you're Skywalker's son. It's a shame. You're actually kinda cute," she said to him. He didn't say anything. He just stared at her more afraid than ever of the "woman" that was in front of him. "Take him to the detention level to his cell."

"Roger, roger," the droid said. The ground started to shake a bit. The ground opened up and they were lowered into the underground base. The droid toke him a few levels down until they got to a dark hall. Lights started to flicker on down the hall. The droid brought him to a small cell and put him inside. The droid left and Jaden was completely alone. He felt tears swell up in his eyes. He didn't want to be here. He didn't even know where here is.

"Mommy, Daddy, please be looking for me. I want to be with you," he cried to himself. He started to hum Ahsoka's comfort song. He imagined her voice singing to him. He sat in his cell for about an hour before a heard someone come down the hall. He looked up and saw Dooku and Ventress.

"So this is the Hero With No Fear's son. You don't seem to share your father's courage. You must get it from your mother," Dooku first said. Jaden just looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"He wants his mommy and daddy," Ventress said mockingly.

"Well that's too bad because they don't know where you are. Unlock the cell. There's someone who wants to meet you," he said. Ventress opened the door. Jaden stood up and walked towards them. Ventress moved out of his way and he followed Dooku. They went into a room with a hologram of a cloaked man activated.

"Ah, young Skywalker. You are a most important asset for me," the man said.

"He hasn't said a word sense he was captured. I think he's afraid of us," Ventress said.

"There is no need to be afraid, child. We will not hurt you," the man said. Jaden didn't know if he should believe him or not. He was the one who sent a bounty hunter after him.

"His connection with the force is strong. Most of his connection dwells on his mother," Dooku pointed out.

"Do not worry. In time he will learn to forget about her. She will be dead before he gives her a second thought," he said. Jaden went white. He couldn't imagine his life without being able to see Ahsoka. He needed her. He loved her more than anything.

"Please don't hurt my mommy," he finally said in a weak pleading voice.

"I will not hurt her, but you will. Once you've learned the Dark Side of the force, you will she her in a completely different light. She will hate you and you will be forced to kill her by your own will," Sidious said.

"I'll never hurt her. I'll never join you," he said with a hint of courage. Sidious grinned wickedly.

"Oh, but you will in time. Take him back to his cell. He needs some more time alone," he said. Ventress grabbed Jaden's shoulder and pushed him out the door. When they got back to his cell, she threw him in.

"You know what disgust me the most about you? The fact that you look much like your mother," she said.

"Thank you," she said sarcastically. She growled and stormed down the hall. When she was gone, Jaden thought about what Sidious said. How he was going to turn on Ahsoka. He couldn't imagine himself hurting her, let alone killing her. He shuddered at the image that came to his head of Ahsoka dying at his hands.

"Mommy, I'll never hurt you. Ever," he whispered to himself, "Please come find me."

**On Corascaunt**

They had just finished going through the security holograms finding what they were looking for. They saw a man wearing a Jedi robe walk up to Jaden. They were talking for a while. Then Jaden started to follow the stranger out of the Jedi Temple. When they were outside, the stranger knocked Jaden in the back of his neck and rendered him unconscious. He threw Jaden in his ship and took off.

"Why would anyone do that to a three year old?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"If it was a bounty hunter, it could be a new born for all they care. All they care about is getting paid," Anakin replied.

"Well, at least we know what happened to him," Obi-Wan said. A wave of sadness hit Ahsoka and she began to tear up.

"What's wrong, Lil' Soka?" Plo asked.

"It's Jaden. He's upset and scared. He's confused and doesn't know where he is," she replied. Her mouth hung open as if she had more to say.

"Something else, there is?" Yoda asked.

"There's a thought of death in his mind. A death that he caused," she said.

"The death of who, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. She looked into his eyes with tears in hers.

"Me," she simply said. Everyone was in shock. How could Jaden kill Ahsoka, his own mother. Anakin pulled her close to him.

"It's okay. Jaden couldn't hurt you without hurting himself inside. Someone had to have put the thought in his head," he said.

"Perhaps he confronted with the Dark Lord," Mace said.

"Yes. Jaden's connection to you is very strong. If he tries to turn Jaden, he will convince him to kill you first. To get rid off a major distraction of his plans," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Jaden's a sweet kid who knows better. He won't be turned," Ahsoka stated.

"He may be sweet and innocent, but that's why it's easier to turn him. A child's mind can be more easily seduced than an adult mind. Their minds are weaker and more vulnerable. He could believe anything he's told," Mace explained.

"Meaning we have to find him before it's too late," Obi-Wan stated.

**Do you think it'll be too late? Look out for the next chapter.**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey ya'll. This is AhsokaxAnakin101. This is just an author's note informing you that I will not be posting anymore chapters for Secret Life for a while. I will start posting again when I get at least 20 votes on my poll for who should appear in the story. If you want to know what happens in the next chapter, go to mY profile & vote. The top 2 votes will be in the next chapter. In the meantime, I'll be working on "Changes". Plz vote!

-Jasmine


	15. When Ends Meet

**I know that I said I would wait for 20 votes on my poll, but I have a great idea and I know ya'll want more Secret Life. Here is the next chapter. R&R.**

The next day, everyone, including Anakin and Ahsoka, went to the chancellor to tell him about the progress with their search for Jaden.

"That is terrible. The child must be found immediately. Do you have any leads on where he may be?" he said.

"Not really. The only connection we have to Jaden is through Ahsoka. Their bond is strong enough for her to feel everything he does, physically and emotionally," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, you must do what you must to find him. A child that young and with that much power could be a deadly weapon to the wrong side," he said.

"Agreed. Finding him is crucial at the moment," Mace commented. A hologram of a Rodian female appeared on Palpatine's desk.

"Chancellor, Senator Amidala is here to see you," she said.

"Ah, yes. Send her in. My friends, I believe the senator may be able to help you with your search," he replied. Padme came in the room seconds later. She smiled at Anakin as she walked past him. He felt a bit uncomfortable about it considering the fact he never told her about him and Ahsoka. He never even divorced her, so they were still legally married. Anakin was hoping Ahsoka didn't notice Padme's smile towards him, but she did. She was suspicious, but didn't give it a second thought at the moment. She didn't want to start any trouble. Padme approached Palpatine's desk.

"Chancellor, you requested me?" she asked. He stood up.

"Yes, my dear. It seems that a Jedi younglings has been kidnapped," he replied.

"That's horrible. Do you have any idea who took the youngling?" she responded.

"We believe it was a bounty hunter disguised as a JedI," Mace answered.

"It is very important that we find him," Palpatine said.

"Is there something special about this youngling?" Padme asked.

"Yes. He's Anakin's son," Obi-Wan replied. Padme was in shock. She asked what any wife would ask if her husband had a child with another woman.

"Who's his mother?" she asked in a voice as calm as she could make it.

"Ahsoka is," Plo answered. In a way, Padme wasn't surprised. She knew about how much of an attachment Anakin had to Ahsoka, but only as a padawan. She never thought he would fall in love with her.

"How long has he been missing?" she asked.

"He's been missing since yesterday morning. We have no clue where he could be," Ahsoka responded.

"All we know is that he's somewhere in the Outer Rim," Mace continued.

"Do you know who has him?" Padme asked.

"Yes. Count Dooku and Ventress have him now. He's in more danger than you know," Obi-Wan replied.

"Doesn't Count Dooku usual retreat to him home planet? It's a dangerous place that not many people could survive," she suggested.

"That could be it. When I felt Jaden's feelings around him, there was a dark aura there. It wasn't around a person, it was the planet itself. They may be on Serenno," Ahsoka commented.

"It's worth a look," Mace said.

"Then to Serenno, we must go," Yoda said.

"I suppose you all should be getting ready. It's a long journey to the deep Outer Rim," Palpatine said dismissing the meeting. As Anakin and Ahsoka exited the chancellor's office, Padme shot Anakin a dirty look and left. He knew he had some explaining to do not only to Padme, but to Ahsoka as well. He never told Ahsoka about him and Padme and he never told Padme about him and Ahsoka. When they got back to their quarters, Ahsoka asked the question.

"Anakin, why was Padme flirting with you? And when she found out we had a child, she got angry?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Ahsoka, about Padme, there is something you need to know," he replied. She shifted slightly.

"I'm listening," she said in an irritated tone.

"Padme and I were together before you and me happened," he responded.

"Together how? Were you two married?" she asked. Anakin didn't answer. "You two are still married?"

"Yes, we are, but I don't love her anymore. I only love you," he replied.

"Liar! You're a liar, Anakin. You are still married to a woman you claim you don't have feelings for anymore and you expect me to believe you love me?" she exclaimed.

"Ahsoka, after I fell in love with you I haven't had one thought about her, ever," he said.

"Well after you fell in love with me, why didn't you get a divorced from her?" she asked.

"Like I said, I haven't thought about her, so that never crossed my mind," he replied.

"So, of all the times we've been together, all the discussions we've had, you've never once thought about her. Never thought about telling me that you two were together. All this time, you made me believe I was your first love. You told me I was your first love. I told you about the only other relationship I had before you, so why couldn't you tell me about yours before me?" she responded.

"Ahsoka, I told you that you were my first true love," he said.

"What difference does it make? You lied to me. When are you going to tell me the truth?" she asked.

"About what, Ahsoka?" he asked.

"Everything, Anakin. When are you going to come clean?" she replied. He didn't answer. "That's it. If you can't tell me the truth, then maybe we should be together."

"Ahsoka," he said.

"No, Anakin. Unless you start telling me the truth, we're done," she replied taking off her wedding ring and putting it in his hand. She turned to leave. Anakin grabbed her arm.

"Ahsoka, please. I love you. Don't leave," he pleaded. She turned around and looked at him.

"I love you too, Anakin, but I can't take this anymore. If you really loved me, you would do what's right. And you know what you have to do," she said and left. Anakin sat on the bed, Ahsoka's ring still in his hand. He knew what he had to do. He needed to make things right. He left the temple on his speeder and went to Padme's apartment where he knew she would be. When he got to her room, C-3P0 answered the door.

"Ah, Master Ani, you're a sight for sore circuits. Mistress Padme is in her bedroom," he said.

"Thanks, 3P0," he said. He went into Padme's bedroom and saw her sitting on her bed. He expected her to be just as furious as Ahsoka was, but her reaction was different. She jumped up and kissed him on the lips like nothing ever happened. Anakin was taken about and pried her off of him.

"Padme, what are you doing?" he asked. She giggled.

"I'm greeting my husband. What else?" she replied. Anakin was confused.

"Padme, aren't you mad at all?" he asked.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad?" she answered.

"Because earlier you found out I had a child with Ahsoka," he responded.

"Oh, that. I figured that it was just some kind of Jedi tradition that a male master is to reproduce with his female padawan when she reaches her maturity age," she said. Anakin was even more confused.

"Where did that even come from?" he asked.

"I don't know. It was just a thought. So, what brings you by, Ani?" she replied.

"I need something from you," he said.

"Ok, I see. You want a some pleasure before you leave," she said getting closer to him. He stood up immediately.

"No, Padme. I want a divorce," he corrected her. Padme's smile faded instantly.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because, I don't love you anymore. I love Ahsoka and I have loved Ahsoka for the past four years. We have a child that we both love and care about," he replied.

"So, you only love her because she gave you a child?" she asked angrily.

"No. I loved her before we even had him. She's mad at me now because we're still married and I never told her about us," he responded.

"So you're leaving me for her?" she asked.

"Padme, we were over a long time ago," he said.

"No, Anakin. I'm not letting you go. I love you. I need you. I can't live without you in my life. Please," she begged.

"I'm sorry, Padme. I don't feel the same. Look, you are a smart, beautiful woman. You'll find someone else. He may be better than me," he said.

"No, Anakin no one can be what you are to me," she cried.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Padme," he said as he left out the door.

**If this chapter proves anything, it proves three things. One, you should always tell your girlfriend or wife about your exes Two, you should always make sure you get a divorce before you remarry, and Three, Padme Amidala is very dumb.**


	16. A New Friend

While Anakin was over at Padme's apartment, Ahsoka left the temple to go for a walk through Corascaunt. She needed to clear her mind. Everything was going through her mind. For one thing, Jaden was missing. Another thing, Anakin is married to her and Padme. She still loved Anakin, but she didn't know if she could trust him. What if he decides to leave her for Padme? What would she do then? Ahsoka got dizzy again. She figured that Jaden was on another ship and they changed planets, but this dizziness came with nausea. She stopped in a dark alley to take her breath. She tried to make the headache go away. The next thing she knew, everything went black.

When she woke up, she was in a bed. She didn't know how she got there or where she even was. The room was dark with very dim lights. She could hear the traffic outside. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Well, you're finally awake," a voice said. Ahsoka recognized that voice. She turned to see Cad Bane standing in the doorway with a cup in his hand. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

She didn't believe him. Last time they met, he tried to kill her. He could see that she didn't believe him. He approached the bed and held out the glass.

"Here, drink this. It will help you feel better," he said.

"How do I know you didn't poison it?" she asked weakly.

"Because, at the moment, I have no reason to kill you. And let's just say I don't hate you as much as you think," he replied. Ahsoka slowly took the glass and sipped it. It was just plain water. She didn't sense anything wrong with it.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"I found you in the alley past out. I recognized you and decided to do you a favor. You should be careful around here. You in your condition could've died," he answered.

"What do you mean in my condition?" she asked curiously.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?" she asked.

"When I brought you here, I had a medical droid check you out. It told me that you are healthy and pregnant," he replied. Ahsoka's heart stopped. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant again.

"Oh my god," she mumbled. She started to cry.

"What's the matter? I figured you'd be happy to have a child, even if you are a Jedi," he asked.

"You wouldn't understand. Right now, my life is falling apart," she said. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Try me," he said. She turned and looked at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"Because I'm not an all bad guy. I can be very sweet and understanding if you actually go to know me," he replied, "So, tell me what's wrong."

She hesitated, but she was able to explain to him the predicament she was in with Anakin, Jaden's kidnapping, and why it's a bad thing that she's pregnant again. She was surprised of how he actually listened to her and cared about what she was telling him.

"Well, what do you plan to do about your son?" he asked.

"We're going to Serenno tomorrow morning. We have a feeling Dooku may have taken him there," she answered.

"Serenno. That's a dangerous planet. Are you sure you should go there?" he returned.

"We have no other conclusions. Only a few of us are going. If he's there, we'll call for re-enforcements," she replied.

"Well, I really hope you find him. You know, it's at least a two day trip to Serenno. You should get back to the temple if you want to save your son," he said.

"Yeah, I probably should. Thanks for your help," she returned standing up. Bane stood up and led her to the front of the apartment.

"Did you take a speeder down here?" he asked.

"No, I walked. I needed to clear my mind. I'll just walk back," she replied.

"No, I'll drive you. You'll need all of your strength for Serenno. Plus, your pregnancy doesn't really help much with that," he objected. She accepted his offer of a ride. They got in his speeder and headed for the temple. All the while, Ahsoka was thinking about the baby. She was also thinking about Anakin. She loved him deeply, but the way he hurt her was unforgivable. She looked at Bane while he was flying the speeder. Aside from his bounty hunter personality, he was a very sweet, kind, understanding man. Had she become friends with a bounty hunter? She didn't care if he was a serial killer. This man was kind enough to help her in her time of need. Not only did he rescue her from the alley, but he also listened to her problems and tried to help ease them. Bane was now her friend. She just hoped he saw it that way as well. They arrived at the temple a few minutes later. Ahsoka hoped out of the speeder and went to the driver side window.

"Thanks for everything, Bane. I guess I'll see you around?" she said. He smiled.

"You're welcome. We'll see each other when our paths cross again," he returned.

"Bye," she said as she turned to enter the temple.

"Ahsoka, wait," he said. She turned and went back to the speeder. "Here, you can contact me whenever you need to. Just don't call every hour."

"Sure. But can I call you everyday?" she asked.

"Only call when you have something important to tell me or when you need help. I'll be there for you," he replied.

"Fair enough. I'll see you around ," she responded. She kissed him on his cheek and went into the temple. Cad speed back to his place after Ahsoka was inside. When he got home, he thought about her. He didn't know why, but there was something about her that he found interesting. He thought she was very beautiful and kind-hearted. He loved the way she looked when she was scared or insecure. It wasn't the fear in her eyes that he loved. It was the face she made that made her resemble the cutest thing in the galaxy. And when she kissed him, his heart exploded. He was in love with her. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Ahsoka went to her and Anakin's quarters to find him sitting on the bed with her wedding ring in his hand. It looked like he was just fiddling around with it. Ahsoka could feel his regret for ever hurting her. When he noticed her, he got up and went over to her.

"I guess you have something to tell me? You hate me? You love Padme? You're leaving me?" she asked walking around him.

"I divorced Padme," he said. She turned around and looked at him. He turned and met her gaze.

"You what?" she asked.

"I divorced her. I told you, I love you and I would do anything to make you happy. When you told me I had to do the right thing, I knew what you meant. I had to choose between you and her. I chose you. My choice has always been you, even before I met you. Before either of us were even born. I know what I did was unforgivable and you have every right to be mad at me. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted a divorce. I just want you to know that," he explained. Ahsoka flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"I'll never leave you Anakin. I love you," she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I love you too," he replied. They broke the hug and embraced with a kiss. A simple kissed filled with love. When they broke apart, Ahsoka knew it was time.

"Anakin, there's something I have to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she replied.

**A/N: the poll is still open 4 this story. i kno a lot of u voted 4 Ahsoka's mother 2 be in the story & u haven't seen her yet. i will still put her in the story eventually**


	17. Come With Me

"I'm pregnant," Ahsoka said. Anakin didn't know what to say. He pulled her closer and hugged her when she started to cry. She buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay, Ahsoka. We'll get through this," he said trying to comfort her.

"How, Anakin? We're both Jedi, our marriage is on the rocks, our son is missing and we have another baby on the way. How are we going to get through this?" she exclaimed pulling away from hi8m. Anakin felt this was his fault. If he had never expressed his feelings for Ahsoka, they wouldn't be in this mess they're in now. Ahsoka was standing by the window, crying. Anakin walked up to her and held her from behind.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. I'll fix this. After we find Jaden, we're leaving the Order," he said. Ahsoka turned and looked at him in shock.

"What?" she asked. He took her hands in his own and looked her in the eye.

"We'll leave the Temple. We'll go to Alderaan, we'll live in secret. We'll be together as a family, all four of us," he said.

"But, what about the Jedi Order?" she asked.

"I don't care about the Order anymore, Ahsoka. I care about you and Jaden. I care about our unborn child. I love you and nothing will ever change that," he replied. Ahsoka could see the truth and passion in his eyes. He would really give up everything for her, his children, his family. She smbraced him in a hug.

"I love you, Anakin," she said.

"I love you too, Snips," he replied. She smiled at the mention of her nickname. "We should get some sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow."

"Okay," she said letting him go. He suddenly picked her up bridal style and walked over to the bed. He laid her down and laid next to her. She snuggled up against his chest.

"Goodnight, Ani," she said.

"Goodnight, Snips," he replied. They both fell asleep.

* * *

_"Kill her now, Skywalker!" Dooku exclaimed. Ahsoka was on the ground with her arm slashed open and bleeding. Jaden walked over to her and looked at her. Their eyes met. "Do it!"_

_Jaden raised a red lightsaber and brought it down with all his might._

* * *

Ahsoka woke up in a sweat. She covered her mouth and cried so she wouldn't wake Anakin. She didn't want him to worry anymore about her. She carefully got out of bed. She grabbed her cloak and left the Temple. She went to the one person she could talk to about her dream and comfort her. About half an hour later, she arrived at her destination. When she rang the doorbell, Bane answered. He couldn't see her face, so he didn't know who it was.

"What," he asked in his usual raspy voice. Ahsoka took off her hood. Her eyes were red and her face was tear stained. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," she said, her voice cracked. "May I come in?"

"Of course," he said opening the door wider. She stepped inside and took off her robe. Bane closed the door behind her. "Ahsoka, what happened?"

"I had a dream...about Jaden," she said. They both sat on the sofa.

"What happened in your dream?" he asked.

"We were in Dooku's lair. Anakin wasn't there. It was me, Jaden and Dooku. I was on the ground with my arm slashed and my lightsaber gone. Dooku was telling Jaden to kill me. I looked in Jaden's eyes but...he was gone. He took his lightsaber and," she explained, but Bane stopped her before she finished.

"Ahsoka, it's okay. It was only a dream. That will never happen," he said.

"The last dream I had about him came true. What if this one does too?" she replied.

"It won't," he reassured her. She put her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He put an arm around her and hugged her.

"Bane, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't think I should go to Serenno," she said. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Ahsoka, listen to me. You will not be killed by your own son. I may not know anything about him, but if he's anything like you, he knows right from wrong. And that he has a strong heart and can't find the will power to kill you," he said wiping away her tears. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Bane. That makes me feel a lot better," she said. He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome. Let me get you a drink," he replied. He got up and went in the kitchen. Ahsoka decided to look around. She got up and wandered around the living room. She examined the style of the house. It was a dark aura, but you wouldn't expect much from a bounty hunter. She walked over to his computer and saw a shelf. She scanned through the items there. There was a bunch of information about his past missions. Something caught her eye. She saw her latest CD. She smiled to herself. "A little nose, are we?"

Ahsoka jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. He chuckled as he walked over to her.

"I see you have one of my albums. Never expected you as a music person, especially this kind of music," she said.

"Like I said before, there's more than one side to me," he replied handing her the glass.

"Thanks. So, you like my music?" she asked.

"I usually don't, but I decided to give you a try," he repled.

"Really? What's your favorite song?" she asked.

"Not sure. I don't do favorites," he answered. She walked over to his radio.

"What were you last listening to?" she asked pressing play. To her surprise, "Single Ladies" started to play. "Interesting song for a bounty hunter to listen to."

"Interesting song for you to sing, considering the fact that you're not single," he returned.

"Touche," she said. The song continued and ended. "Like You'll Never See Me Again" then started. Ahsoka sat on the saof and started to listen. bane sat next to her and put his arm around her. She looked at him and smiled to reassure him that she was okay. He pulled her closer and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I remember when I made this song. At the time, the setting felt right for it," she said.

"What happened?" She told him the events that happened in Jedi Crash. Bane couldn't care less about the story. He couldn't stand when she talked about Anakin, but he was happy to be with her. He decided to changed the subject. "When are you going to Serenno?"

"Tomorrow morning. We're leaving early," she replied.

"You should go. You'll need your rest," he said.

"Come with me," she said. He looked at her in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Come with me. You could help find Jaden," she said.

"Ahsoka, you know the Jedi are looking for me. You believe they'll just let me help?" he replied.

"I know. What I mean is sneak aboard the ship, hide in the cargo bay. No one will know. I'll handle everything else," she explained.

"What if I get caught?" he asked.

"I'll handle it. DOn't you trust me?" she replied.

"Of course I do, but this is awfully risky," he commented.

"I thought you were one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy. You should be one for risky situations," she remarked with a smirk. He smikred back.

"Alright. I'll come," he finally agreed.

"Great. I'll sneak you on board before we leave," she said hugging him.

"No need. Just tell me which ship and I'll figure my own way. You worry about you right now," he replied.

"Okay. We're taking the _Resolute, _Hanger 103. We're leaving at 0500 hours," she said.

"I'll be there," he said.

"Good. I should get back before anyone notices I'm gone," she replied.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I took a speeder this time. See you later," she said walking out the door.

"See ya," he replied.

When Ahsoka got back to the Temple, Anakin was still asleep. She carefully climbed over him and wrapped his arms around her. When she did this, he snuggled her against him. She kissed his cheek and fell asleep.


	18. Endor

When Ahsoka woke up the next morning, Anakin was gone. She noticed that she wasn't in their temple quarters. Anakin walked through the door with a smile on his face.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he said. Ahsoka scoffed and sat up. Anakin sat on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's noon, but we're on schedule," he replied.

"We're on the ship?" she asked half asleep.

"Yeah, we are," he responded.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked punching his shoulder playfully.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. Plus, with you being pregnant, you'll need your rest. So, I carried you on the ship and let you sleep," he answered.

"That was very sweet of you," she said kissing him.

"I know. Come on, you need to get ready. Master Plo is waiting for you to wake up," he returned.

"Does he know?" she asked holding her stomach.

"Yea, I told him. He didn't think it was a good idea for you to come on this mission and I have to agree with him on that," he replied.

"Anakin, I don't care how dangerous this mission is. I just want Jaden back," she said.

"I know, Ahsoka. I want him back too, but this is putting you under a lot of stress and that's not healthy for you or the baby," he commented. She stood up.

"Anakin, you're the one putting me under a lot of stress! This mission has nothing to do with it! You're just so…," she stopped before she said something she'd regret. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Just go, Anakin. I need some time to think."

"I understand. I'll leave you alone, just don't be mad at me," he said kissing her forehead and heading for the door.

"I'm not mad at you, Anakin. I just need a little time," she replied.

"Okay, come to the bridge when you're ready," he said closing the door. Ahsoka went to the refresher and splashed water on her face. She looked in the mirror and saw she was crying. She felt her stomach turn and threw up in the toilet. She cleaned her face with a wet towel and sat on the floor. She few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Once she was calm, she brushed her teeth and headed for the bridge. When she got there, she saw Anakin and Plo talking, hopefully not about her. As she approached her, they got up and went to meet her.

"Lil' Soka, are you feeling alright?" Plo asked.

"Yes, Master Plo, I'm fine," she replied weakly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive, Master,:" she reassured him with a smile.

"Good. Have you eaten today?" he asked.

"No. I haven't actually," she responded.

"You must keep up your strength. Skywalker, take her to the mess hall and get her something to eat," he said.

"That's okay, I'll go alone," she said leaving.

"She's conflicted in more ways than one," Plo commented when she was gone.

"I know. She won't tell me what's bothering her," Anakin responded.

"We must keep a closer eye on her," Plo said.

"When Ahsoka got her food, she sat at an empty table. She looked around at all the clones laughing, joking around and smack talking. She looked back at her food and tried to eat.

"Hey," a voice said. She looked up and saw Rex. She really didn't need this right now. Before Ahsoka was with Anakin, she was with Rex. Their relationship wasn't like hers and Anakin's. That was the problem according to Rex. He felt after a year together, they should take the next step. Ahsoka wasn't ready, so he broke up with her. Ahsoka thought he was stupid and ignorant because of that.

"Hi, Rex," she returned. He sat down in front of her.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"I've been better," she answered.

"So, you and General Skywalker had a kid?" he asked smuggly.

"Yeah, that's the point of this mission," she returned.

"So, that's why you wouldn't have sex with me? Because you were saving yourself for him?" he asked angrily. Ahsoka looked up at him.

"I wasn't planning on him being my first, Rex. Unlike you, he was able to wait for me," she replied.

"Ahsoka, look. I still love you and I wasn't thinking straight. I was an idiot to leave you, I'll admit it. I let my hormones get in the way of us. It was literally impossible for me to leave you," he said.

"Then why did you. When a girl says she's not ready for sex, you should put aside your own feelings and respect hers. Not leave her and go find someone who is," she snapped.

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry. Please just, give me another chance," he pleaded.

"You should've thought about that before you left me. I've moved on. I suggest you do the same," she replied standing up. She dumped her tray and left the mess hall. She wandered around the ship for a while, thinking. She was thinking about how Rex regrets leaving her, how Anakin said they would leave once they found Jaden, how to find Jaden. She then remembered something. She went to the cargo bay. There weren't any clones, but she sensed someone's presence. She went to a large crate and opened it. She was met with a blaster to her face.

"Bane, put that away. It's only me," she said. Bane retreated his blaster and climbed out of the crate. "Do you greet everyone with a blaster?"

"I thought you were a clone. I have to be careful around here," he said.

"I need to talk to you about some things," she said.

"I'm all ears," he said sitting against the crate. She sat next to him. She told him about the conversation she had with Rex in the mess hall. She told him about the little talk she and Anakin had in their quarters. She also told him that she knew Anakin and Plo knew something was wrong. She figured she should just keep them guessing so it won't lead them anywhere near Bane.

"You need to get some rest. Calm yourself down a bit and relax," he told her.

"Yea, I probably should. I'll see you later," she said standing up.

"See you later," he returned getting back in the crate. She went to her quarters. She laid down and fell asleep. A few minutes later, Anakin came in to find her asleep. He put a blanket over her, kissed her cheek, and left her to sleep.

A few hours later, Ahsoka was awakened by the ship shaking violently. Anakin bust through the door.

"Ahsoka, the ship's malfunctioning! We're gonna crash!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" she asked.

"Endor. He have to get to the bridge!" he replied. Ahsoka got up and followed Anakin to the bridge. When they got there, Plo was shouting orders.

"Brace for impact!" he yelled lastly. Everyone grabbed hold of something and braced themselves. Seconds later, they hit the ground. The ship kept moving until it came to a stop. Anakin & Plo stood up and looked around. Anakin spotted Ahsoka on the ground unconscious. He checked for a pulse. She had one.

"Take her outside to a clearing. Get her some air," Plo said. Anakin nodded and picked her up. He left the bridge and started walking. He walked until he came to a clearing about two miles away from the crash. He laid her on the ground and sat next to her, praying to the force that she and the baby were okay. Ahsoka slowly came to. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were Anakin's blue eyes. He helped her sit up and hugged her.

"Thank the Force you're alright," he said.

"I'm fine, Ani," she replied. They broke apart and Anakin helped her stand up.

"Are you hurt? Is anything broken?" he asked franticly.

"Anakin, I'm fine. Just little headache," she responded.

"We should get back to the ship. The crash was bad," he said.

"Since when are crashes good, Ani?" she asked sarcastically. Anakin chuckled at her remark. They started back for the ship when they heard rustling in the bushes. "What was that?"

"I don't know. We should keep mov…," he started when he found himself upside down hanging from a tree.

"Anakin!" she exclaimed. An army of Ewoks emerged from the bushes with their weapons ready. Ahsoka slowly reached for her light saber.

"Ahsoka, don't. We don't want to provoke them," Anakin said. She retreated her hand. The Ewoks exchanged words in their native language. They put down their weapons and bowed to Ahsoka.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"I think they're praising you," Anakin replied.

"Why? What are they?" she asked.

"Ewoks, natives of Endor. You must resemble their goddess," he answered.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Wait to see what they do," he replied. Minutes later, an elder Ewok approached Ahsoka and bowed to her.

"Oh, great and powerful Aliana, after centuries of waiting, you have returned to Endor once again," he said.

"Aliana? No, you must be mistaken. My name is Ahsoka," she said. The Ewok stood up.

"No, you are Aliana, goddess of Endor, princess of the Ewoks, daughter of Luchi the Wise. You are the one we have waited for," he said.

"But, I'm a Togruta. I can't be you goddess," she pointed out.

"Come to our village. We have someone who will be able to explain," he said. The Ewoks headed for their village. Ahsoka started to follow.

"Uh, Snips, aren't you forgetting something?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka almost forgot Anakin was still in the tree.

"Wait. What about my friend?" she asked the elder.

"Is he of importance to you, goddess?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then he shall come with us," he said. He turned to two Ewoks and said something in their language. They went to the side of the tree and cut the rope. Anakin fell and hit his head. Luckily he wasn't that far up considering the fact the trap was made by Ewoks. Ahsoka ran to him.

"Ani, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just got dropped on my head by a couple of Ewoks. I'm fine," he replied. She giggled and helped him to his feet.

"Come. You must learn of yourself," the elder said. They continued to the village.


	19. They're Here

Jaden sat in his cell, cold and alone. He was afraid no one would come for him. Ahsoka, being the kind of mother she is, taught him never to lose hope. He could almost hear her voice reminding him. It made him feel better, but he was still scared. After all, he is only three years old. A droid came to his cell.

"Come on, prisoner," it said. Jaden slowly stood and went with the droid. They went to another empty room. The droid left him there. He didn't know what was going to happen next. Minutes later, Ventress entered the room.

"Hello, child," she said. Jaden took a couple of steps back. "Still afraid of me, I see. That's good. You have every reason to be afraid of me, knowing I could kill you in an instant if I wanted to."

"I was mainly afraid of you 'cause you're so ugly, but I guess that works too," he replied.

"You better watch your mouth, boy," she growled. "It's time for your first lesson."

"For what?" he asked.

"To become a Sith," she answered.

"But I don't wanna be a Sith. I wanna be a Jedi like my Mommy," he protested.

"You really believe she loves you? She only tells you that to avoid the fact that you were a mistake that never should've happened. She was sixteen and pregnant. She doesn't even want you. If she did, she would've found you by now," she returned.

"That's not true! She's still looking for me and so is my Daddy," he exclaimed.

"No one cares about you. The Jedi fake their feelings all the time. The love and care they have for you isn't real," she said.

"You're lying!" he yelled.

"Oh, but I'm not. Why don't you let this be your first lesson. Let it sink in for a while. I'll be back later," she commented. She left Jaden alone in the room. He sat against the wall. Was this bald thing telling the truth? Does my mommy not love me? If she didn't, she would've given me up, right? Why keep something you don't want? She had to be lying. Jaden was torn. The poor toddler didn't know what to believe. He wanted everything Ventress told him to be a big, fat lie. He would find out the truth when Ahsoka found him, if she found him.

An hour later, Ventress came back to the room with a battle droid.

"So, has your lesson sunken in yet?" she asked.

"I still don't believe you," he replied.

"Such a naïve child. And you certainly are relentless. To be a great Sith, you need a little of both," she said.

"I won't be a Sith. I will always be a Jedi," he said.

"In time, you will be a Sith. Take him back to his cell," she replied.

"Roger, roger," the droid responded. Jaden went with the droid to his cell. He sat in the cell for at least an hour when the ground started to shake. He held on to the bars of the cell as the ground shook even more. It finally stopped. All the droids left the detention level. He was alone again. He never liked to be alone. He sat on the floor and waited for something to happen. Two droids came in a few minutes later.

"Come on, prisoner," one of them said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're being moved to a different location," it replied.

"For what?" he asked.

"A Republic ship has crashed on the surface," it replied. Jaden's face lit up.

"Don't tell him that!" the other exclaimed.

"What?" it asked.

"Let's go, prisoner," the other said. Jaden stood up & followed the droids.

"I knew she would come," he said to himself.

"Quiet," a droid said. They met up with Ventress.

"You two go on patrol with the others. I'll deal with the brat," she said.

"Roger, roger," they replied.

"Come on," she said. They started down the hall.

"I told you they would come for me. They do care about me," he said.

"Just because they came for you doesn't mean they love you," she replied.

"What are you talking about? They're here," he asked.

"They only came for you because they're going to use you. They know how powerful you are and want you only for that," she answered.

"You should really give it up. Nothing you can say or do will make me believe anything you say," he said.

"We'll see about that," she replied. They walked to a docking bay. They were going to leave the planet. If they left, Ahsoka wouldn't find him. Ventress brought him abroad a ship. She put him in a holding cell.

"I'll be back. Stay here, like you have a choice," she told him. She left off the ship. Jaden had to find a way out. He had to delay Ventress long enough for Ahsoka to be able to find him. He looked around to find something to help him escape. He saw a table with keys on it. It was a few feet away and out of his reach. He didn't know how to get those keys, but he needed to. He then remembered what Ahsoka taught him about the Force. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Clear your mind of everything. Focus on what you want. Take a deep breath and reach out for it," he heard her voice say. He tried to stay focused on the keys, but he wanted Ahsoka more. He took a deep breath and cleared her from his mind. His focus was on the keys. He heard a jingling noise. He figured it was the keys. He stayed focused long enough for them to hit his face. He opened his eyes and the keys fell in his lap. He looked around to make sure no one was there. He unlocked the door and ran out of the cell. He looked out the ship door to make sure it was clear. He saw Ventress coming and hid behind a box. When she passed by, he ran off the ship. He snuck around until he heard a loud blaring noise. He figured Ventress found out he was gone. All the droids were running around the station looking for him. He used all of his energy, which was a lot, to delude them in every way. He ran until he got to a briefing room. He pushed a button that showed the blueprints of the base. He pushed another that looked like blueprints to a huge space station that looked like a ball. He took both blueprints & put them in his pocket. As he ran out of the room, he bumped into Ventress.

"You son of a Jedi," she growled.

"Yes, I am," he replied. She grabbed is arms and lifted him off the ground.

"You will pay for all the trouble you've caused me," she said. She threw him on the ground and knocked him out.


	20. Reunited With a Side of Secrets

Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Ewoks made it to the village. The Ewoks lived in trees connected by bridges they build. They went to the central tree. All the Ewoks in the village followed to it. There was a hut with unusual markings across the top. They all got on one knee. Ahsoka and Anakin did the same. The elder Ewok was in front of the crowd.

"Luchi the Wise, we have someone to see you," he said. A Togrutan woman came out of the hut. Her horns were at their full height and her montrals went down to her knees. She had blue eyes and markings that resembled Ahsoka's.

"Yes, Widget. Who is it?" she said in a low, sultry voice.

"Your daughter, Aliana, has returned to us," he replied. She and Ahsoka's eyes met. Luchi's eyes grew wide in surprise. Ahsoka's eyes were filled with confusion. There was something familiar about this woman to her. She's seen those eyes before. Luchi slowly approached her. The Ewoks made an aisle that led to Ahsoka who slowly stood up as she approached her.

"Ahsoka?" she asked. "Min sinka?"

"Min sinka" means "my butterfly" in Togruti. Ahsoka remembered that very well. The only person who ever called her that was… her mother!

"Mom?" she replied. "Min ackta?"

"Min ackta" mean "my only" in Togruti. All her life, she had only known her mother to be her only living family. They embraced each other in a hug. All the Ewoks jumped and rejoiced.

"I've missed you so much, Ahsoka," Luchi said.

"I've missed you too, mom," she replied. They broke apart and looked at each other. Luchi looked over at Anakin who smiled.

"Come inside. Both of you," she said leading them inside the hut. It had a Shili tribal look to it. "Have a seat."

Anakin and Ahsoka sat on the loveseat. Luchi sat in a chair next to them.

"Do you two need anything?" she asked.

"No, thanks," Ahsoka replied.

"I just can't believe you're actually here. You've grown more beautifully than I would've imagined," she admitted.

"Thank you," she responded. Luchi looked at Anakin again.

"I suppose this is your master?" she asked.

"Yes and he's also my husband," she answered.

"Husband? I thought the Jedi weren't allowed to love or have relationships," she said.

"Were not, but we don't see anything wrong with being in love. Our love doesn't affect us as Jedi," she returned.

"Now that's true love. Ahsoka, you're only nineteen. How long have you been married?" she said.

"We're still newlyweds, but we've been together for four years," she answered.

"You have a very faithful man if he stayed for this long. So, what brings you to Endor?" she commented. Ahsoka hesitated. How was she going tell her mother that her grandchild has been kidnapped? She looked to Anakin.

"We're on a rescue mission. We were heading for Serenno, but the ship crashed," he said.

"Serenno? That's a dangerous planet. Are you sure you should be going there?" she replied.

"We have to go. A very important Jedi was kidnapped," he said.

"Would this Jedi happen to be a Togrutan child?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yesterday when I was walking in the forest, I saw a battle droid with a child. Poor thing looked scared to death. Some woman told the droid to take him into an underground base," she explained.

"Was this woman Rattataki?" Ahsoka asked.

"She was," she replied.

"That's Ventress. She's the one that took him," Anakin said.

"Do you remember where you saw the base?" Ahsoka asked.

"I believe it was fifteen miles from the river. Widget's son, Tak, was with me. He can lead you to it. I can't leave the village. It's a long story why, but I'll explain when you return," she answered. She went to the door and called out something in the Ewok's language. Tak led Anakin and Ahsoka out of the hut and out of the village. They walked for twenty minutes when they came to an opening. Tak pointed repeatedly to where he saw the base. Ahsoka got on her knees and put a hand on the ground. She reached out with the Force and felt the base. She felt every room and everything. She came to a room where she felt something disturbing. She saw a vision of Jaden unconscious. She gasped and opened her eyes. Anakin sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Jaden's here. He's unconscious," she replied.

"Was he…," he started.

"No, he's not dead," she said.

"We need to get back to back to Master Plo and tell him," he said. Ahsoka stood up.

"Anakin, Jaden may not have that much time. We have to do something now," she commented. Anakin stood up.

"Ahsoka, you can't jump into this too quickly. If we go down now, we might be killed," he said.

"I don't care! I want my baby back!" she exclaimed. Anakin put his arm around her.

"Ahsoka, you have to be patient. Jaden is alive. If they've kept him alive for this long, they must plan to make him turn. We'll go to the ship, tell Master Plo and we'll all go down together to get him. Okay?" he said slowly. Ahsoka took a deep breath and faced him.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just…," she said teary eyed.

"Shh. It's okay," he said and kissed her lips. "I know you want him back. We still to take things one step at a time. We'll get him back. I promise."

"What should do now?" she asked.

"We need to get back to the ship, but first we need to do something about our little Ewok friend," he replied.

"How do we communicate with him?" she asked. Anakin went up to him & bent down to his level. He waved his hand in front of him. Tak left without saying anything.

"What did you tell him?" Ahsoka asked.

"To go back to the village and tell your mother where we're going," he answered.

"Alright, let's go. I bet Master Plo is wondering where we are," she said. As they were walking, they saw 2 clone troopers run up to them.

"General Skywalker, Commander Tano, are you alright?" one asked.

"We're fine, trooper," Anakin answered.

"General Plo Koon sent us to find you. The ship is this way," the other said. They all headed back to the ship. They were there ten minutes later.

"The general's in the bridge, sir," a trooper said.

"Alright. At ease, soldier," Anakin replied. He and Ahsoka went to the bridge to find Plo and Rex trying to use the ship's communicator. Plo saw them and walked towards them.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"It's a long story, but we have important news," Anakin said.

"Jaden is here on Endor," Ahsoka continued.

"Are you sure?" Plo asked.

"Yes. Ventress is keeping him in an underground base. There are a lot of battle droids in there. It's very heavily guarded," she answered.

"If they heard the crash, they will know that we're coming. They may try to move him to a different location. We will have to act fast is we are to catch them in time," Plo pointed out.

"How many men have we lost?" Anakin asked.

"Fifty dead & twenty-five injured," Rex said.

"That only leaves us with twenty-five men. The numbers will drop all too quickly," Plo commented.

"We'll need reinforcements, but we haven't been able to get a signal from the transmitter," Rex said. Ahsoka got an idea. Anakin knew what she was thinking.

"Ahsoka, you can't be serious," he said.

"Do you have another idea? This may be our only option," she replied. Plo and Rex were confused.

"Would you care to explain what you two are going on about?" Plo asked.

"There's a village of Ewoks not far from here. They may be able to help us," Ahsoka replied.

"Ewoks are very territorial and don't take kindly to others," Plo said.

"We know. That's how we met them, but we've befriended them. They won't hurt us unless we give them a reason to," Anakin responded.

"Then we must speak with this tribe's leader and ask for their help," Plo said.

"We'll have to move quickly. Rex hold things down here until we get back," Anakin said.

"Will do, sir," Rex replied. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Plo left & headed for the village. When they got there, they went straight to Luchi's hut. She called from wherever she was for them to make themselves comfortable. She came out of the back room.

"Ahsoka did you…," she started until she saw Plo. They looked at each other. Plo stood up.

"Luchi?" he asked.

"Plo?" she asked smiling. Plo was also smiling under his mask. They went up and hugged each other. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Neither did I," he returned. Ahsoka and Anakin were confused.

"How do you two know each other?" Anakin asked. They broke apart.

"When I took Ahsoka from Shili, Luchi was with her of course," Plo answered. Ahsoka stood up.

"I have a feeling it's more than that," she said.

"You never told her, did you?" Luchi asked.

"We agreed we would wait until the right time," Plo replied.

"What are you talking about? What aren't you telling me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, Plo and I were together a few years ago," Luchi said.

"How many years ago?" she asked.

"Twenty," she replied. Ahsoka's eyes widened. Anakin stood up.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that Master Plo is Ahsoka's father?" he asked.

"Yes. Plo is her father," Luchi replied. Ahsoka stormed out the back door. Anakin followed her.

"Ahsoka," he called after her.

"Why is everyone lying to me?" she asked.

"Ahsoka, they didn't lie to you," he replied.

"She told me my father died before I was born," she said.

"Maybe she told you that to protect you," he responded.

"Protect me from what, Anakin? I'm a Jedi. I'm already in danger every time I go somewhere," she returned.

"Ahsoka, talk to them. They'll be able to explain better than I can. I don't know what's going on. They do," he said.

"Anakin," she started.

"No, Ahsoka. Look, I love you and so do they. They did what they did because they love you. If you want more of an explanation, you have to talk to them," he said. She put her hand on her stomach and bent over slightly.

"Anakin, I don't feel too good," she said.

"Is it the baby?" he asked. Before she was able to answer, she past out. Anakin got on the ground and turned her on her back.

"Plo! Luchi!" he yelled.


	21. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Hey, me again. This is not an update. Sorry. I'm working on the next chapter now. I'm just having a little bit of a writer's block. I just want to let you know that I've changed my poll. The poll for the FF Star Wars Awards have started. I'm open to any suggestions for nominees. You can PM me or put it under the reviews if you don't have an account & can't get to me. Vote & send me suggestions for the next chapter of Secret Life.

-Jasmine


	22. Compromise

**Here's the update ya'll been waiting for. I want to thank jedipadawan123 & lady gaga for the idea for this chapter. Hope you enjoy. People, please vote. I only have four.**

Jaden woke up in the same cell he was in before. He knew this because he saw scratch marks on the wall where he left them. He got bored and started scratch the wall. He wondered why they haven't left the planet. At least now, Ahsoka will be able to find him. Two droids came into his cell.

"Come on, prisoner," one said. He got up and followed them. They led him to the same room the bald lady took him earlier. He sat in his chair and the droids stood behind him. Ventress came in minutes later. She told the droids to leave them. He was alone with a woman that scared him, but he couldn't let his fear show.

"You caused me a lot of trouble earlier. You're lucky I won't kill you right now. I've been told to keep you hear until you finish your first assignment," she said.

"I'm not doing anything you tell me. I'm not going to hurt my mommy," he replied.

"Then that'll just break her little heart," she return almost sympathetically.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I overheard a little conversation between your mommy and daddy. She said she couldn't take this life anymore. She doesn't want to be alive anymore. Knowing your daddy, he'll do anything to be with her. Maybe even take his life as well. If you do it, than she'll know how much you really love her. You'll set her free. All you have to do is let my master teach you in the way of the light saber so you can do it properly. Don't you want her to be happy?" she explained.

"That doesn't sound like my mommy. You're lying again," he replied.

"I promise you, this time I mean it. Your mommy's too upset with her life, but she doesn't want you to come to the same end. She wants you to live your life. Don't you want to respect her wishes?" she continued. There was something in her voice that told him she wasn't lying. Maybe Ahsoka really didn't want to be around anymore.

"But if I kill her and Daddy, I'll be alone," he commented.

"You'll never be alone as long as you're with us. You'll learn all you need to know with us," she replied.

"But I want to be a Jedi like her," he said.

"A Sith is twice as powerful as any Jedi. You could be more powerful than Master Yoda," she said. Jaden sat and thought for a minute.

"If I do this, that'll make my mommy happy?" he asked.

"Very. What do you say?" she returned. He sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it. But only for my mommy," he finally said.

"Great. My master will be pleased to hear the news," she said.

**Luchi's Hut**

Ahsoka found herself in a bed when she woke up. She saw Anakin over by the window. There were sounds of men and Ewoks outside.

"Anakin," she said weakly. Anakin turned around & smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"How are you feeling?" he asked placing a hand on her cheek.

"Fine, I guess. What happened?" she said.

"You passed out an hour ago," he answered.

"Why?" she asked. He sighed.

"It was the baby," he said.

"Is it okay?" she asked putting her hand to her stomach.

"Ahsoka…the baby's gone. You had a miscarriage," he finally said. She gasped as tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"No. No," she managed to say through her tears. He put his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

"It's okay, Ahsoka. It wasn't your fault," he said.

"It is my fault, Anakin. I should've been more careful with this pregnancy," she replied.

"Ahsoka, you've been under a lot of stress. If anything, it's my fault. I did somethings that made you upset that I regret. You have nothing to be blamed for," he explained.

"Ani, I love you and I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For what happened on Aldeeran. If I didn't take Jaden with me and stayed at the cottage, we wouldn't be in this mess. I shouldn't have had a secret life," she responded. He kissed her forehead.

"Everyone had secrets, Ahsoka. Some are meant to stay that way," he said.

"Speaking of secrets, where are Plo and Luchi?" she asked.

"Master Plo is gathering the troops together and Luchi's in the front," he answered.

"Could you get her for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right back," he returned. He got up and left the room. Ahsoka sat up against the headboard. Anakin and Luchi came back seconds later.

"Ahsoka, how are you?" Luchi asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. Ani, could you give us some time?" she replied.

"Sure. I'll go down and help Master Plo," he said & left.

"Ahsoka, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Luchi asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Plo was my father?" she asked. Luchi sighed.

"I guess now is a good of time as ever. Ahsoka, when your father first came to Shili, we were being attacked. I was married to another man at the time. Our home was broken into by the battle droids. My husband was killed trying to protect me. As the droids were about to shoot me, Plo came in and destroyed them. I tried to thank him, but he ran out. After the raid was over, I found him on the ground wounded. I took him in and healed him. Over that time, we grew closer together. When he got better, he had to leave. I didn't want him to, but he had no choice. Our last night together was our best. a week later, I found out I was pregnant with you. I had no way to contact him and tell him of you. Three years later, he came back because we were under attack again. We found each other and I told him of you. He said because he missed three years of your life, he wanted to be a father to you. He knew you were Force sensitive, so he used that to take you. As you know, Jedi aren't allowed to have children, so he didn't tell you so you wouldn't let it slip to the council. You were too young at the time to understand that kind of rule. Plo was suppose to tell you when you turned eighteen, but I guess he didn't want you to feel too uncomfortable about it," she explained.

"But why did you tell me my father was dead?" she asked.

"That was the only way I could keep you safe. Even at your youngest age, you were very adventurous. If I told you he was alive, you probably would've gone all over the galaxy looking for him," she answered. Ahsoka sighed. "We did what we did because we love you and didn't want you to get hurt."

"I still can't believe it," she said.

"I still can't believe you were pregnant. Why didn't you tell me the boy that went missing was your son?" she returned.

"I guess Anakin told you, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, he did. Why, Ahsoka?" she replied.

"I didn't want you to think that I was an irresponsible mother," she answered.

"Ahsoka. I would never think that of you. I know that you are a kind, gentle, loving girl. Jaden's kidnapping wasn't your fault and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she replied.

"Thank you, mother," she said hugging her.

"You're welcome, honey," she returned. They pulled apart.

"So, what's next?" she asked.

"Anakin, Plo, the clones and Ewok warriors are going to infiltrate the base tonight. You are staying here until they get back," she answered.

"No, I can't. I have to go with them," she protested.

"Ahsoka, you are too weak. You just had a miscarriage. You are in no condition to go anywhere or do anything. You must stay here and rest. You'll only be putting yourself at a greater risk. Please stay," she replied.

"But...," she started.

"Ahsoka, you're not going anywhere. Look, Anakin and Plo told me about how you've been and it's not healthy for you. This miscarriage is more of a reason for you to stay. Just stay. For our sake," she explained. Ahsoka sighed.

"Okay. I'll try to get some rest," she finally agreed.

"Good. They'll be leaving in an hour. I'll get Anakin to stay with you until then," she said. She kissed her forehead and left. Anakin came in alone a minute later. Ahsoka was laying down. He laid down next to her and put his arms around her.

"Ani, I don't want to stay here," she said.

"I know, 'Soka, but you have to. Your heart's in the right place, but your body doesn't have that same strength. Promise me you'll stay here with your mother until we get back," he replied.

"I promise, Ani. I know I don't have the strength to go anywhere and I couldn't move if I tried," she said. He kissed her cheek.

"Good," he replied. They said there and talked for the next half hour. Ahsoka fell asleep. Anakin stayed with her in his arms. Plo came in and told him it was time to go. He kissed her lips and left.


	23. Final Confrontation Pt 1

**Hello. I've finally got this chapter together. Sorry it took so long. I had too many things on my mind. First off by making Changes interesting. It's a little choppy, but it's all I could think of that fits. Hope u like it.**

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin, Plo & the troopers & Ewoks have all headed out. Anakin leads them to where the base is. They surrounded the area. Anakin used thr Force to hover a grenade over the opening for the base. After he made sure everyone ready, he dropped it. A few clones ahead of Anakin & Plo into the base. They were met with battle droids. They were able to get past them.

"This was too easy."

"They must have something bigger planned. This was just a distraction. They knew we were coming."

"We must be cautious." They made their way through the base, searching for Jaden. They ran into some battle droids every now & then, but easily took care of them. They spread out to cover more of the base. Anakin, Rex, & a few other clones went one way. Plo & the other clones went another. The Ewoks & the last of the clones went another. Anakin reached out with the Force, trying to find Jaden. He felt a frightened presence close by. He figured it was him. They came to the room where the presence was. Anakin cut the door open with his lightsaber. There stood Ventress, waiting for them.

"I was wondering when you'd get here. I was started to get worried I was forgotten."

"Hard to forget about someone who kidnapped my padawan."

"Padawan, baby mama, wife. Call her what you like. She'll always be my favorite victim."

"Where's my son?"

"I'd be more concerned about your wife than your son right now." She pushed a button on the wall. Part of the wall turned to reveal Ahsoka behind a glass door.

"Ahsoka."

"Anakin."

"Let her go!"

"Mmm, where's the fun in that? Tell you what, let your son stay with us & I let her live." Anakin & Ahsoka locked eyes. She shook her head no. Anakin didn't know what to do. He was torn between saving the two people he loves more than life itself. He had to decide to either save his wife or his son.

"I've got a better idea. You let Ahsoka & Jaden go, & take me instead." His eyes never left Ahsoka's. Hers started tearing up.

"Anakin, no."

"Mmm. Very interesting. Risking your own life, to save your family's. Are you sure you want to make this deal? You're risking a lot."

"Will you take the deal or not?" She pretended to think for a minute. Anakin was growing impatient. He could feel all the pain & fear Ahsoka felt. He hated every second of it.

"I think...not. Instead, I think I'll take them both."

"The hell you will." He took a step forward. She pulled out some kind of remote.

"Take another step & your wife dies." He then noticed the collar around Ahsoka's neck. "If I press this button, the collar will inject a toxin into her neck that will kill her within seconds."

Anakin didn't know to do. If tried to fight Ventress, Ahsoka will die. If he does nothing, Jaden may be killed. He was between a rock & a hard place. Next thing he knew, Ventress had a blaster hole in her head. She fell back, dead. Everyone turned to see Cad Bane standing in the doorway. Anakin was between mad & confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came with your wife. She asked for my help." Anakin looked to Ahsoka.

"I can explain everything, but can someone get me out of here?" Anakin used his lightsaber to cut the glass door open. He cut the collar off her neck.

"Ahsoka, why did you bring this bounty hunter here?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to make this long story short. When I was mad at you & stormed off, I went for a walk through downtown Coruscaunt. He found me passed out in an alley & took me to his place. He had a med droid to make sure I was okay & that's how I found out I was pregnant. We talked for a while & I guess we became friends."

"Ahsoka, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew you would act just like this. I can talk to him about things I could never talk to you about. He actually listens to me. You jump to conclusions all the time. You never took the time to even understand anything."

"Ahsoka, I do listen to you. I try to understand you."

"No, you don't, Anakin. You've never listened to anything I have to say without arguing with me." Bane stepped between them.

"Hate to break up you're fight, but you two do have a son we're trying to find. You can argue later. Now, I think we need to find him." Rex stepped up.

"With all due respect, sir, I agree with the bounty hunter. The two of you fighting isn't getting us anywhere." Anakin & Ahsoka looked at each other. She sighed.

"They're right. Us fighting isn't helping Jaden's case right now. Can we just forget about this & find our son?"

"Okay. Well, you have the strongest connection to Jaden. Can you make out where he is?" She stepped out of the crowd for some space. She sat Indian style on the floor & closed her eyes. She scrunched up her face a few times & her eyes popped open. She stood up.

"I sense Jaden's this way, but there's something else."

"What do you mean?"

"I sense Dooku is with him & someone extremely strong with the dark side of the Force."

"I feel it too. We have to be cautious. Come on." Everyone, including Bane, followed Ahsoka. Since she didn't have her lightsaber, she took both of Ventress's. Anakin's commlink started beeping. "This is Skywalker."

"Skywalker, we have completed our search of this part of the base. We found nothing. Did you have any luck?"

"We ran into Ventress. She had Ahsoka hostage."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine & Ventress is dead. We have a heading of where Jaden is. Ahsoka is leading us now."

"What is your position?"

"We're in the east wing of the base. We're going to press forward."

"Alright. Contact me if you find anything."

"Will do. Skywalker out." They kept walking. Ahsoka suddenly stopped. She felt a strong presence in the Force. An unwanted one.

"Dooku's nearby."

"I sense him too."

"Yes. It's nice to know my presence has been recognized." Dooku walked out from the shadows.

"It's hard not to. I can sense your dark presence a parsec away." He noticed Ahsoka had Ventress's lightsabers.

"I see you've taken out my assassin."

"What's it to you?" He took out his lightsaber & ignited it.

"As they say, a life for a life is a debt repaid." Anakin & Ahsoka took out their lightsabers as well. Anakin stepped forward.

"Then let's see whose life will be lost." Everyone else, including Bane, stepped back. Dooku attacked first. He went after Ahsoka. She blocked his blow with Ventress's twin lightsabers. Anakin came up behind him, but Dooku pushed him into the wall. Ahsoka saw him hit the wall & swung one of the lightsabers towards Dooku's head. He ducked & jump back. Anakin got up & went again. Dooku blocked him & they locked lightsabers. Ahsoka jumped & kicked Dooku in the head, causing him to fall backwards. He fell to the ground & lost his saber. Anakin & Ahsoka surrounded him.

"Looks like you lost, Count." Dooku was out of breath. He looked up, but said nothing. Instead, he shot lightning bolts through Ahsoka. Anakin reacted quickly. He cut off Dooku's hands. He screamed in pain & Ahsoka landed on her feet. He summoned Dooku's lightsaber & held them both to his neck.

"Go on. Kill me & you won't find your son." Anakin didn't know what to do. If he killed him, they might not find Jaden. If he didn't, he could try to fight again.

"Anakin, I know where Jaden is. We don't need him." He knew this was true. Ahsoka would be able to find Jaden if he was lost on Naboo. With that, he sliced off Dooku's head. He deactivated the lightsabers. He walked up to Ahsoka.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go. Jaden's this way." They started to follow her again.

**I kno it's not what you expected or if you wanted more, but this is all I have. For now. I'll update as soon as I can. R&R**


	24. Final Confrontation Pt 2

Anakin and the others followed Ahsoka through the base. She seemed like she knew where she was going. Anakin never wanted Ahsoka to get into this. He was hoping that her at the hut with her mother, she'd be safe. He wondered how Ventress got to her and knew where she was.

"Ahsoka, how did Ventress find you at the hut?"

"I have no idea. I really never thought about it. Her kidnapping me didn't go like it usually did. She threatened to kill my mother if I didn't go with her. I couldn't let her die."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. The Ewoks did a good job of protecting her. Ventress then threatened to kill me if they didn't back down. By the way, don't tell Master Plo about that. I think he'll freak out a bit."

"Yeah. I think he'll do more than freak out. He almost killed me when he found out about what happened on Aldeeran."

"Well..." She stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes for a minute, then they snapped back open. She took off in a run. They all followed her until they reached a giant door surrounded by a dark aura. "They're in here."

"Brace yourselves, men." The clones and Bane got ready. Anakin used the Force to open the door and they walked in. A man in a dark cloak sat a a throne like chair. His hood was up and it covered his face. Jaden was no where in sight.

"Welcome, Jedi. You've been expected." They had droids surrounding them.

"Apparently. You had Ventress and Dooku welcome us."

"They were mere pawns. Their losses were necessary. They are no longer needed. I have something bigger in mind for you Skywalkers."

"As long as your plan involves killing you and getting my son back, I'm all for it."

"I can see why you would want him back. He is very strong with the Force and has great skills. He is a very quick leaner with a little... motivation."

"What have you done with him?"

"Do not worry. He is very much alive, but you won't be very soon." Ahsoka stepped forward.

"Where is he?" A small figure fell in front of her. It was no bigger than Master Yoda. It had on a cloak and had a lightsaber in hand. It stood up straight and took off its hood. It was Jaden. He looked completely different. He had dark gray and black marks along his face and montrols. His once baby blue eyes were now a dark gold color. Ahsoka almost fainted when she saw what had happened to her son. He was turned into a Sith.

"What did you to do him?"

"I have trained him in the dark arts. His purpose is to destroy Jedi. Starting with his parents." Anakin and Ahsoka both had wide eyes. Sidious smiled. "Execute them."

Jaden ignited his lightsaber and took a ready stance. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and did the same, but Ahsoka stopped him. He looked confused.

"No, I have to do this on my own." He didn't protest. He deactivated his lightsaber and stepped back. She stepped up and took a ready stance. Jaden attacked first. He mostly had to jump to reach her. Every time he struck, she blocked him. She didn't want to hurt him, but he was trying to kill her. She was confused on what to do. She didn't feel right fighting her own son. She was so lost in thought, Jaden saw his opportunity. He sliced her arm. She screamed in pain and lost one of her lightsabers. She still fought back with the one she still had. He kicked it out of her hand and knocked her to the ground. He stood over her and their eyes met. Ahsoka remembered this from her dream. It was really happening. He was going to kill her. When she looked in his eyes, just like her dream, he was gone. The Jaden she knew and loved wasn't there any more.

"Jaden, don't do it!" Jaden turned around to Anakin. "She's your mother. Don't kill her."

"Kill her. Remember why you're doing. Remember your purpose."

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to control you."

"I've told you about their mind tricks and lies."

"Don't listen to him. He's the one that's been lying this whole time. He's using you. He only wants us out of the way so he'll have complete control over you. We're the ones who love you. We're your family. Snap out of it." Jaden looked back at Ahsoka. He saw the fear in her eyes. He then remembered everything. That she was his mother and that the person he joined was the very person he was suppose to stay away from. His eyes returned to their normal blue color and his marks disappeared. Ahsoka noticed.

"Jaden?"

"Mommy!" He dropped to the ground and hugged her. "Mommy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby. I'm just glad yor back." Sidious stood from his throne.

"Foolish boy. You have made a big mistake."

"I'm not going to kill my mommy. I know you lied to me and so did that other man and bald lady."

"You have brokwn your vow and alliance with me. You will now pay the ultimate price for your treason."

"If anyone is the traitor it's you, Palpatine." Everyone was in shock. Sidious removed his hood, revealing the face of Palpatine.

"Chancellor Palpatine? You're the Dark Lord we've been searching for?"

"Yes. I have been in your Republic's noses for years. I have mulipulated it to my advantage to run it into the ground. I knew the Chosen One would come into the Republic soon. I planned to turned him, to use to completely destroy the Jedi and the Republic and begin my empire."

"You expected to have him turn him into your apprentice?"

"Exactly the way I did. The Jedi were foolish and unclear with their connection to the Force. They could not see that Anakin was not the Chosen One, for it was your son the entire time. Although, bringing Anakin to the temple fulfilled the prophecy by boring Jaden."

"Well, you're plan failed."

"Oh, I wouldn't say it has failed." He raised his hands. Ahsoka knew what was coming and braced herself for the worst. The lightning struck her. She screamed in agonzing pain. Jaden almost had tears in his eyes from seeing her in all this pain.

"Stop it! Please, stop!" He stopped. Ahsoka could barely breathe. Her throat was sore and her body had almost no energy left.

"I will alter our agreement. I will allow her to live. All you have to do is join me and become my new apprentence." Jaden looked down at Ahsoka. She was breathing heavily. Their eyes locked. Her eyes were pleading. Jaden had no choice. He couldn't stand to see her like this anymore.

"Jaden, don't do it."

"I can't stand to see you in anymore pain, Mommy." He turned to Palpatine. "I'll join you if you let everyone go."

"I will kept my promise." Jaden walked towards him and kneeled before him. Sidious put his hand on Jaden's shoulder. Jaden looked up to him. In a quick move, he took out his lightsaber and plunged it through Sidious's chest. Sidious gagged breathlessly and fell. Jaden stood over his dead body.

"I would never join the Dark Side." He turned around to face everyone. The droids backed down. Anakin and Jaden ran towards each other. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You did the right thing."

"General." He turned to see everyone kneeling around Ahsoka's body. He and Jaden ran over to her.

"Ahsoka." Her eyes were trying hard to close, but she fought to keep them open. Jaden sat next to her head.

"Mommy?" She put her hand on his cheek.

"Baby, I'm proud of you."

"Mommy, please don't leave me."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you." Her eyes closed and her arm dropped.

**Oooh, cliffy. I'll update as soon as possible. If I get a lot of reviews, I might update sooner. R&R. Don't forget to vote on my poll.**


	25. Understanding

**Hey there. Awesome cliffhanger, huh? Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I just got over the flu. I'm still trying to figure out how I got it in the first place. Friday, I'm fine. Saturday, I wake up feeling like crap. Anyway, I read the reviews you guys left and boy are some of you mad. Most of you thought I killed Ahsoka. Well, slap yourselves in the face cause y'all crazy. I wouldn't kill Ahsoka. She my girl. And I want this to have a happy ending. Enjoy the update.**

* * *

Anakin and Jaden were back at Luchi's hut. A medic was in the back room with Ahsoka. She was unconcious when they got out of the base. Anakin, Plo, Luchi, and Jaden were waiting in the living room to hear any news. Jaden was asleep on Luchi's lap. Anakin was being impatient. He needed to know that Ahsoka was okay. Plo could feel his anxiety.

"Skywalker, calm yourself."

"I can't. They've been in there for an hour and we still haven't heard anything. What if she doesn't make it?" Luchi gasped.

"Anakin, don't say that. You know as well as I do that Ahsoka is strong. She'll pull through. You just need to have faith." He sighed and walked out to the balcony. "He's so stressed. You think he'll be alright?"

"It only depends on if Ahsoka pulls through."

Anakin leaned on the balcony. He watched below as the Ewoks and clones worked together to fix things up in the village. Anakin couldn't help but think about if Ahsoka didn't make it. How would he go on? How could he live? How could Jaden live without his mother? More and more of these questions boggled his mind.

"Having some problems?" He turned to see Cad Bane standing in the doorway. Anakin sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Hey, I'm trying to help. I know you're troubled and confused. Wondering if she'll make it or not." He came closer.

"That day you found her in the alley, why did you help her?"

"Well, I wasn't going to leave her there. You know how dangerous downtown Coruscaunt can be."

"But, she's a Jedi. Why did you care?"

"Because I'm not the cold-hearted, animalistic bounty hunter you think I am. When it comes to the women, I can be tender. She was unconcious and alone. I helped her out. I wasn't going to leave her to die."

"What is it that you find special about her?"

"At first, there was nothing. She was just another Jedi to me, but that night she changed my view of her. With everything she told me about this life she had with you, the one that's not to be, it showed me that Jedi aren't as perfect as they think. I saw her in her weakness and at her most vulnerable. She reminded me of my wife."

"You have a wife."

"Had a wife."

"Really? What happened to her?"

"It's not something I like to talk about, but I guess someone should know. Twenty years ago, before I was a bounty hunter, I was married to a Twil'lek named Yanna. She was smart, creative, silly, a bit childish, and she had the most beautiful purple eyes. She was one of those innocent girls with a really bad past. Both her parents were killed when she was a little girl and was sold into slavery. She was running through downtown Coruscaunt when I found her. She was running from her master. I took her and hid her. We got married the next year. Everything was perfect, until her master found her. I was at work and she was home alone. I came home and found her in the kitchen, dead. A single shot through her chest. I became a bounty hunter so that I could find him and kill him myself."

"Did you ever find him?"

"Yeah. I found him on Alderaan. Just when I was about to kill him, he told me to spare him because he had a family. I killed him anyway. Yanna was my family and he took her from me. And he didn't know that she was pregnant. He took my family, so I took his life. I had planned to retire after that, but I had a niche for it. It was a basic instinct. Even now, when I'm on a mission that involves killing someone, I still think about that day that I found my wife dead and remember that I do this for her. I don't know if this is what she would want, but this is what I want."

"I'm sorry about your wife. I can only imagine what it feels like to have someone you love taken from you."

"No, you did have someone you love taken from you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ahsoka told me what happened to your mother." His head snapped up and looked at Bane.

"She told you about that?"

"She told me a lot of things about you. I am sorry for what you went through with your mother."

"Looks like we have something in common. We both lost someone we loved."

"True. And we were able to communicate without threatening to kill each other. All because of Ahsoka. I can see why you love her."

"Yeah. She smart, caring, beautiful. I'm lucky to have her."

"And she's lucky to have you." He scoffed.

"She deserves better than me. I've done nothing but hurt her & put her through hell. I don't even deserve her."

"Skywalker, you mean everything to her and I know. She's told me so much about your relationship. You've done so much for her. You gave her love, a life, and best of all, a son. Aside from your agruments and problems, she still loves you. You can't lose sight of that."

"I won't. Thanks."

"No problem." Luchi came to the doorway.

"Anakin, medic's done. Ahsoka's okay." His face lit up. "She's awake. She wants to see you."

Anakin went to her room to see her sitting up in the bed. Her arm was in a cast. She smiled when she saw him. He walked over to her bed and kissed her.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, Soka. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine. It was a close call, but I pulled through."

"I was afraid you woudn't. I thought I was going to lose you forever." She kissed him again.

"You'll never lose me, Ani. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Anakin."

**Like I said, you crazy to think I would kill Ahsoka. She lives. I have some good news and bad news for you. The bad news is Secret Life is almost over. Awww. But the good news is I'm writing a prequel, sequel, and a couple of add-ons. Yay. I still need more votes on my polls. Please vote.**


	26. The End

**Hey again. I see that some of your liked the last chapter. I just wish I got more reviews. I just want you guys to know that this is the last chapter of Secret Life. I want to thank everyone that read it for their support and help. It's been great writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you remember from my last chapter, I said there will be more of Secret Life. After this, I'm going to start working on the sequel. It's basically called After Secret Life. It's tells about what happens a few years after all the events of this story. There will be new charaters, old favorites, more drama and new love. Hope you'll like it. It probably won't be as long as this story. This one was made long by request. Unless you want it to be long, it'll probably be at least ten chapters long. Not much will be going on after the death of the Sith. I think I'm rambling. I'm gonna stop and let you read now. Let me warn you: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT.**

* * *

Two years later

Ahsoka was sitting out by the lake at her cottage on Aldeeran. She and Anakin have been living here for two years now. After they found Jaden, Anakin kept his promise and they left the temple. Jaden was sad that he wasn't going to be a Jedi, but he was happier to be with his parents. Anakin came outside holding the newest edition to the Skywalker family, Aliana. Ahsoka got pregnant a year after they left the temple. She is only a few months old. Jaden was right behind him. He ran to Ahsoka and knocked her on the ground. He is now five years old. His montrals have grown a bit longer and he wasn't as small as he use to be. The only things that didn't change about him was his energy and his love for Ahsoka. She stood up and kissed Anakin. She looked at Aliana asleep in his arms. She had her on Endor while visiting her mother and Plo. The Ewoks still called her Aliana and Ahsoka liked the name. Ahsoka was happy again. There was no more Sith, no more war, no more drama. It was just her and her family. And there was nothing in the galaxy she would trade them for.

* * *

**Like I said: short. Don't worry. I'm already working on After Secret Life. I'll put it up as soon as possible. Because of this, I may or may not update my other stories for a while. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL. It's almost time for me to post a new one. So if you haven't voted on Best OC yet, NOW is the time. **


End file.
